


先婚后爱

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 写在前面是ABO世界观（为了开车不择手段）十分俗套的剧情，大概就是太想他俩结婚了，于是...设定上韦伯从[钟塔]毕业没有参加圣杯战争，大帝是马其顿的魔术名门（这设定十分老套反正是两个现代人~年龄依旧是19岁的青春少年和33岁的大叔（穷困少年卖身富豪
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“不如还是答应算了。”看着自己的信用卡账单和手边的一份合同，19岁的韦伯.维尔维特叹了口气，从[钟塔]毕业以后他直接进入了失业的状态，在教授工作室里打工的积蓄刚刚够他交半年的房租。一个单身Ω还需要承担抑制剂的费用，因为已经成年政府不再给其补贴，一支抑制剂的竟要花费其收入的2/3。原本作为一名Ω在这样的社会里只要找打一个普通α就可以过上衣食无忧的生活，但对于追求[根源]的魔术师而言，素质低微的韦伯却不是理想的伴侣选择。  
即便死党梅尔文表示可以为他提供生活费，却还是被韦伯拒绝了。就在经济已经窘迫的情况下，韦伯的私人医生却告知，因为自分化后一直依赖抑制剂，甚至近2年不听劝阻地滥用，他已经出现了中度的信息素紊乱。到了近半年更是因为常常没钱购买常规渠道的抑制剂而靠黑市上次等品代替，如此糟践自己，竟要动手术摘除一部分坏死的腺体，并在之后需要尽快找到适配的α才能恢复健康，否则他极有可能活不过30岁。  
马其顿——表面上只是一个在巴尔干半岛的国家——而另一个世界里一个颇具势力的家族，有多个著名魔术师自称隶属该家族。虽然他们的行径有时候被[钟塔]认为更靠近魔法使，但他们的势力在近两年的确渗透到了伦敦。  
“我们调取了你的信息素数据，很巧与少主完全配适。”欧迈尼斯直接了当地表明了意图，“我们也调查了你的经济情况，我想你没理由拒绝这个金额。”  
“这是个人隐私。”韦伯不满地瞪了对方的一眼，但显然他毫无底气。  
欧迈尼斯却没有理会小孩子的抱怨，“你可以拿回去考虑，这是我的名片。”说着便将一张烫着金边的黑色名片给到韦伯手里，便头也不回地走了。

这份合同在韦伯手里放了快半个月，上面详细地写着包括结婚形式，婚后财产分配，孩子抚养责任分配，条条目目。韦伯每次从抽屉里拿出来又放回去，明知道这笔钱确实可以让自己过上几辈子高枕无忧的生活，而且即便只是暂时的有配适的α也对他的身体情况有极大的益处，却一直无法提起勇气去联系名片上的那个号码。  
他原本希望能在毕业后递交足够篇幅的论文在[钟塔]获得一个讲师的职位，这样至少他可以有一笔相对稳定的收入。可突如其来的疾病不仅让他背上了高额的债务，甚至让他的论文进度也落后千里。  
眼看着自己半年的租房期限即将来临，变化却与自己的计划相去甚远。在投递的第N份简历依旧石沉大海后，韦伯狠狠地关上了自己的电脑。作为一个魔法师去做普通人的工作已经让他倍感失落，同时[钟塔]的文凭在外面的世界一点用处都没有，导致他只能申请一些十分低廉的工作。而房东也在关键时刻告诉他如果不能缴纳后半年的房租，必须在12月31日前搬出住宅。  
眼下他要么选择答应马其顿，要么就去找个桥洞。  
[我同意这份合同。但请给我三天，我需要处理一些私人的事情。]看着自己已经编辑完的短信，韦伯吞了吞口水，点击了发送键。  
[可以。]对方的回复极快也极短。

韦伯其实没有什么私事需要花三天时间去处理。甚至连房间的收拾也大概只要半天就可以完成。他的住处是个只有三十平的旧房子，房间里堆满着书籍与论文纸，其余的也没有过多的私人物品。对于自己发出的短信韦伯一直有一种不真切的感觉，直到第二天一早手机短信的提示声让韦伯知道这一切都是真的，他再也没有回头路了。合同上那写着好几个零的金额一分不少地出现在了他银行的户头。第一时间韦伯一次性还清了医院的借款，并将之前在梅尔文那里借的钱也换了干净，即便如此他还是剩下了相当一笔可观的金额。  
“你不会在做什么不好的事情吧？”还钱时梅尔文这样问他，可眼里却没有一丝一毫的担心。  
“你多虑了。”韦伯不打算告诉梅尔文细节，同时合同上的条款也不允许他透露任何信息。这是韦伯第一次意识到他已经身不由己。

就在12月31日上午，即便从未提起过自己的住址，三辆黑色的私家车整齐划一地停到了公寓楼下，排场不大没太引人注意。进来五个身穿黑色西服的人，领头的是个四十多岁的中年男性，看起来精干稳重，“欧迈尼斯大人安排我们来接您。”极少有的韦伯被人以尊称对待，“这就是您的行李吗？”男人淡淡地扫了一眼地上几个纸箱，里面多大都是韦伯的书籍和论文稿。”  
“是的，我可以带去吗？”韦伯小心翼翼地问道，毕竟这是他作为韦伯.维尔维特仅有的财产，少得可怜。  
“您想带去，便带去罢。”  
“那就带去吧。”这么一说便上来几个人，面无表情地将打包好的几个纸箱搬下了楼。

韦伯在男人的安排下坐上了中间的车子，驱车近一个小时来到了一处伦敦郊外的别馆。“欧迈尼斯大人吩咐您先在这里休息，之后再另行安排。”男人看到韦伯茫然的表情后直接解释道。  
从别馆里走出来一位白发苍苍的管家与几名侍者，管家名家弗朗西斯，说着地道的伦敦腔，他领着韦伯直接去了二楼属于他的房间，那是在走廊尽头朝阳的一处房间，比韦伯的整间公寓都要大。紧接着韦伯又被几个侍者服侍着去沐浴，等沐浴完毕回到房间里，他的书籍和论文稿都已经被整齐的罗列到了书架上。  
“少主偶尔会在这边小住，除了一楼的书房外，您可以在这座别馆随意走动，如果有什么需要都可以找我。”弗朗西斯向韦伯介绍了别管大致的情况，便告退离开。  
而房门外欧迈尼斯已经站在了那里，代理人细细地打量了一眼韦伯，“他太瘦了，让厨房这几天加餐，尽可能让他结实点。”是这样直接地对弗朗西斯吩咐的，韦伯自知自己的身体条件的确不好，19岁的岁数却常给人以16，7的映像，瘦弱且面色苍白。  
弗朗西斯只是点了点头便离开了，欧迈尼斯也不见怪，自顾自走进了韦伯的房间，抽了张凳子便坐下，“婚礼大概要过两个月，少主最近人在中东，婚礼前你们不会见到。你且安心住在这里，之后的住所会再安排。”  
韦伯便就住了下来，无所事事便也重新开始写自己的论文，只是每每到了饭点便也有侍者推着餐车安排他就餐。到了该就寝的时间弗朗西斯也会来劝他上床，到了早晨更是会准时喊他起床，前所未有地韦伯过上了极其规律的生活。同样在欧迈尼斯的吩咐下韦伯偶尔会在下午或是睡前加餐，一个多月下来体重竟有些往上走，原本苍白的小脸泛起一丝红晕，连黑色的短发都看起来有光泽了几分。


	2. Chapter 2

“好的余知道了，照片余看过了，”伊斯坎达尔是个足有两米多高的红发大汉，正站在落地窗前讲着电话，他的自称可以算是与时代不符地老派，“长老们真的不是给余找了个未成年人？”一边摸着自己的胡子一边质问对面，手机在他的手里看起来就像是个孩童的玩具，“好的，你放心，余不会玩失踪的，”男人虽然有些不耐烦但对电话那头的人却也不敢迁怒，“不用这么麻烦，余会直接过去，就这样。”言毕也就挂断了电话，全然不顾另一头的人仿佛还有什么想要抱怨的。  
“嚯，那帮糟老头子还真给你找到配适Ω了？”发问的是个金发红眸的青年，看起来比伊斯坎达尔年轻许多，穿着白色的棉麻质衣服，脖子上挂着一串极为夸张的金色项链。  
“听起来是如此，”伊斯坎达尔挠了挠自己红色的头发，将放在桌上的红酒一饮而尽，“多日来打扰了，余要去趟伦敦，金皮卡我们回头再约。”说着便自顾自大步流星地离开了男人所在的房间。  
“哼。”看着对方离开的背影，金发的男人撇了撇嘴，他与伊斯坎达尔与其说是朋友更多程度上是竞争关系，乌鲁克作为中东最大的法术名门，在渗透伦敦的过程中多次与马其顿交锋，逐渐两人熟悉起来，而这个大汉也常常这样不请自来地找自己讨酒喝。

除了普通的婚前体检外，当一对α与Ω夫妇办理结婚手续前也需要进行争对信息素配适的检查。市政争对适龄的α和Ω青年都有一套特殊的档案管理，在检查确认无误双方办理结婚证后，市政会将两人的档案合并。若是配适度不高，但依旧想要结为夫妻的伴侣，甚至可以申请找专业的医师指导日后的生育等问题。  
伊斯坎达尔正在市政大厅里等人，手里捏着一张小小的照片，上面是个称得上较小的男孩子，照片背后写着他的基本信息。韦伯.维尔维特，伊斯坎达尔第一眼看到这个名字时还在想，这是个多么传统的英国人名字。  
在攒动的人群里看到了一个与照片上相似的小小身影，“真人看起来更像高中生啊...”这样念叨着的伊斯坎达尔收起了手里的照片，向那小身影走去，“嘿，小子。”男人粗旷的声音显然吓了那人一跳，像只受惊的猫一样呆在原地。  
“韦伯.维尔维特。”伊斯坎达尔弯下了腰与眼前的人平视，“你就是余的适配Ω？”  
“是的。”韦伯显然被眼前的大汉吓得不轻，吞了吞口水，先前弗朗西斯有告知少主伊斯坎达尔是个高大的男人，但韦伯也万没有想到两个人会在体型上差那么多。  
“很好。”伊斯坎达尔咧着嘴笑了笑，便重新站直身子，“我们只要把官方文件办了就行。”

像这样的体格差确实少见，坐在等候处的伊斯坎达尔与韦伯不免迎人注意，路过的不论是办事人员还是其他市民总是忍不住要多看他们几眼。伊斯坎达尔倒是无所谓，老神在在地坐在沙发上，自顾自地看起了当日的泰晤士报。而韦伯却因为被外人过多的注意而弄得很不好意思，有些坐立不安，不停地低头看表又抬头看着窗口的叫号顺序。  
“英国人做事慢又不是一天两天。”伊斯坎达尔显然是感受到身边的小家伙的烦躁不安，甚至原本闻不到的信息素味道，都似有若无地萦绕上来，是极淡的墨水味，少见却很是好闻。  
“唔...”大约是第一次感受到来自α信息素的安抚，韦伯安定了下来，弥漫着醇厚的酒香中又有一丝地中海的风情。为了不影响旁人甚至很巧妙地控制在一个空间里，韦伯心想着大概是附带了某些空置空气流转的法术。一边感叹着资质好的人不靠任何法术吟唱就能做到这么精密的事情，一边却开始试图分析法术的构成。  
终于在机器报到号码后，两人在公证人员的“邦邦邦”的几声盖章声中，算是成为了合法的夫妻。而之后他们需要进行的是里世界的仪式，也就是欧迈尼斯口中的“婚礼”。

“小子你是不是之前做过部分腺体切除的手术？”这么说的伊斯坎达尔正摸着韦伯的脸，床上的Ω一副难为情的样子，全裸着试图将自己藏到被子里。  
“是...”是细如蚊吟的声音，韦伯怎么也想不到马其顿的仪式这么直接，他一回到别馆就被人服侍着沐浴更衣，等回到卧室时那里已经铺上了某种秘术，而伊斯坎达尔也同样全裸着在床上等自己。与穿着西装时的猿背蜂腰不同，现在伊斯坎达尔身上每一块肌肉都清晰地暴露在空气里，韦伯甚至觉得自己的神智都被冲击得不大清醒。  
空气中α信息素得味道开始浓郁，“那就好，你的味道那么淡，余还真以为那帮老头子找了个未成年小鬼来。”说着那只大手开始往腹部游移，目标明显，“那余就不客气了。”这样说着那双大手便整个得包裹住了韦伯的阴茎。  
原本被信息素熏得迷迷糊糊的韦伯一下子清醒了过来，性快感第一次蛮横地刺激他的大脑。直接的刺激让阴茎快速地勃起，没几下便整个射了出来。  
“小子，你不会是第一次吧？”伊斯坎达尔瞪大眼睛看着眼前少年人全然生涩的反应。  
“是又怎么样！”被眼前这乱七八糟的一切彻底气糊涂脑袋的韦伯如炸了毛的猫一般叫了起来。  
“是吗？”伊斯坎达尔也不见怪，顺势舔干净了粘在手上的精液。  
“大笨蛋，你干嘛要舔啊！”韦伯羞红着脸暴躁地挥舞自己的拳头去捶打伊斯坎达尔，却发现自己的力度完全不能撼动对方分毫。  
“可这不是体液交换的重要步骤吗？”同样伊斯坎达尔也是第一次看到这个小鬼原本的模样，从早上见面开始他一直保持着冷淡和克制的态度。  
大笑着伊斯坎达尔毫不介意对方的捶打，便把人整个压在身下，柔软的床铺起到良好的缓冲作用。陷入其中的少年有着深绿色的眼眸，因为刚才高潮的余韵泛着浅薄的雾气，很是好看。那淡不可闻的墨水味让伊斯坎达尔颇为在意，与其他Ω如同宣告自己所处之地，如同求偶般的放肆不同，韦伯的信息素像是在玩一场躲猫猫的游戏，勾起了α想要将其征服占有的欲望。  
伊斯坎达尔的大手抓着韦伯细瘦的胳膊，将他整个人打开面向自己，α的信息素很快让Ω软化下来，顺从地任其摆布。先从接吻开始，捧着少年人因情欲泛着粉色潮红的脸，薄薄的唇如软糖般好吃，忍不住多啃咬几次便肿了起来。伸入口腔的舌勾着那根生涩的小舌起舞，循循善诱。不断浓郁的信息素味已经让韦伯如喝醉酒般，眼神涣散反应迟缓。  
心里想着不愧是高度配适的Ω，只是接吻就能做到充分唤起。伊斯坎达尔伸手摸了摸藏在阴茎后面的雌穴，已经化为一滩春水。第一次被他人抚摸雌穴的韦伯显得有些抗拒，下意识地加紧了双腿，“唔...不要...”如同撒娇般地在伊斯坎达尔的耳边低吟，却适得其反。男人的大手温柔而有力地分开两腿，将一根手指探入其中，小阴唇微张着吸入第一段指节。接下来的事情不过又是一阵循循善诱，手指从一节变成一整根，从一根变成两根，最后雌穴吃着伊斯坎达尔的三根手指，里面早已被搅得软烂不堪，发出咕啾的水声。起初还能听清的推拒声也跟着变为软糯的呻吟。  
伊斯坎达尔的手指从雌穴撤出时淫水跟着托带出来，仿佛在他的手指上附上了一层粘膜。将手指放到韦伯嘴边，食指探入口腔，小舌便自主地舔了上来，如细蛇缠绕，无意识地舔过粗糙的指关节和指腹。

韦伯的大脑已经被刚才的指奸卸去了全部的理智，只能红着脸看着眼前的一切如何发生。而正式的交合才开始，伊斯坎达尔硕大的阴茎抵着湿润的雌穴，龟头在穴口附近蹭动，那里的湿液将龟头打湿，泛着情迷的光泽。一点点龟头碾开了从未被进入过的穴口，已经充分放松的小穴还是紧紧包裹着进入的部分。  
肠肉还有些抗拒，却因为控制不好自己反而一吸一吸地吃进去一些。待到大部分阴茎都进入体内时韦伯下意识地用手摸了摸自己的腹部，像是能感受到里面进入的深度，他蒙着雾气的眼睛看起来无辜而纯洁，但这样的举动却极大地刺激到伊斯坎达尔的神经。  
猛地他将剩余的部分整个抵了进去，将瘦小的韦伯困在自己的躯体和床铺之间，无论他如何哭喊都不愿意松手，开始激烈的肏干。  
“你是不是想知道自己被肏得有多深？”男人的声音如同咒语般在韦伯的耳边响起。  
“我...我，没，没有...”已经说不上一句完整的话，蛮横的肏干将他感到自己连内脏都要被彻底搅乱。  
他的腿被那双巨大的手钳制着，伊斯坎达尔自身的体重就已经将他彻底压制，他的双手紧紧抓住身下的床单。他不知道这样的肏干还要持续多久，待到自己只能发出呜咽的哭泣声也没有要停下来的架势，那满是肌肉的身体冒着细密的汗，和自己的泪水汗水混在一起。空气里α信息素的味道不断将他往情欲的漩涡里拖拽，从来没有过这种体验的韦伯无助得仿佛被遗弃在路边的孩子。  
最后他甚至不知道伊斯坎达尔是如何射出来，何时结束的，便昏死了过去。他做了一个梦，那时他还是个孩子，正举着一本厚厚的旧书央求母亲教自己魔法。母亲的表情有些无奈，但更多的是对韦伯的宠爱。  
而后当他再醒来时，已经是第二天的中午，床上只有他一个人，外面是伦敦少有的晴天，甚至连鸟鸣都清脆了几分。弗朗西斯没有像以前一样叫自己起床，若不是身上残留的吻痕韦伯甚至以为昨晚的事情不过是一场荒唐的春梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大帝起初有点冷漠呢，我不是故意的，只想着毕竟是安排结婚，总归不能一下子太热络（跪地


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐开始习惯彼此的两个人，不过暂且是性欲的吸引（顶锅盖跑

待到韦伯用完午餐准备走到外头去晒会太阳，经过一楼大厅时他听到书房的方向，传来伊斯坎达尔的声音，像是在讲电话，“欧迈尼斯你说够了没有，我知道了...我这几天都在伦敦...对，我哪里也不去。”突然没了声音，大抵是欧迈尼斯在那头说了些什么，“行，我知道了。你再这么婆婆妈妈我就让赫菲...”韦伯走出门时已经无法分辨后面的声音，同时他也不关心伊斯坎达尔会在这里住多久。  
韦伯坐在庭院里，看着万里无云的天空，一时间不知该感叹些什么，他现在过着比以前舒适得多得生活，但一种难以言喻得束缚感如蔓藤般缠绕着他。他甚至无法想象自己该如何和母亲解释自己的生活，如果她还活着的话。  
韦伯晃了晃脑袋，像是能把这些负面的情绪都甩掉一样，丝毫没发现伊斯坎达尔恰好走出来看到这一幕。  
“哟，小子。”很自然地上前打招呼，“你终于醒了？”  
“唔...”看到对方的脸，立刻昨晚的事情便浮现在脑中，韦伯一下子红了脸，甚至忘记了该如何和对方打招呼。  
“哈，别害羞嘛，第一次总是可以理解的。”伊斯坎达尔毫不介意地坐到了边上的椅子上，并用那双大手猛地拍了一击韦伯的背，让他以为自己会直接飞出去。  
受不了伊斯坎达尔的莽撞，韦伯一边咳嗽一边打算离开，却被男人拉住了胳膊。“有些事情需要你了解下。”男人的表情十分认真，让韦伯不得不留在原地。  
此时侍者们也推着装有茶点和红茶的餐车往这边走来。  
“首先，马其顿和一般的魔术师不一样，我们不追求[根源]。其次，余是奉命和你结婚，如果你愿意，在生下马其顿的孩子之后随时都可以离婚。”仿佛说着和自己完全无关的事情，伊斯坎达尔的话里没有多少情绪，甚至对手中的红茶更感兴趣。  
“你和我说这些做什么。”见伊斯坎达尔没来由地说着这些事情，韦伯皱起眉头。  
“长老院想你尽快怀孕，以后能生多少就生多少。”伊斯坎达尔说的很平静，“不过你身体不好，余也不赞同他们的意见，就暂且让他们不要操之过急。”  
韦伯小口小口地抿着红茶，升腾的热气模糊了前方的景象，阳光洒在身上暖融融的，可他的心里却是另一幅景色。他大概从没想过，自己的幼稚与天真导致自己的生育权也这样被摆在别人手里拿捏，虽然他签署合同的时候就应该完全想到。  
情绪上的失落使韦伯完全没有意识到自己的信息素已经弥漫起来，他现在无法完全控制自己的信息素。按照医生的要求停用抑制剂了几个月，韦伯偶尔会出现这样的情况，当他反应过来的时候往往四周已经满是自己信息素的味道。别馆里的侍者和管家都是β，没有人发现过这个问题。而现在身边的伊斯坎达尔明显受到了很大的影响。  
强悍的α往往更容易受到Ω信息素的影响，伊斯坎达尔为此从小就接受着相关的训练，为此他现在还不至于被这股美妙的墨水味搅得失去理智。  
“咳，小子你冷静点。”伊斯坎达尔耐着性子安抚身边的小家伙，他感到自己后颈的腺体处有些胀，想着大概是昨晚亲密接触导致身体反应强烈了些。  
“啊！”被这样提醒的韦伯像是终于反应过来，他无措地看着伊斯坎达尔的脸，额角已经渗出了细密的汗珠，刚想要试着收起自己的信息素，却发现越是慌张越是无法控制自己的身体，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
伊斯坎达尔将小家伙从椅子上抱起来放到自己的腿上，让自己的信息素去安抚无措的Ω。而韦伯大抵是因为交配后产生的依恋情绪开始作祟，竟无比想要靠近眼前的男人。私人庭院的好处就是现在没有人会不合时宜地打扰这对伴侣。

伊斯坎达尔在伦敦的别馆住了近半个月，两人日常生活互不打扰，一个在书房里不是开视频会议就是谈生意，另一个则在卧室里写着论文。三餐大多数情况是在餐厅里一起享用。有时韦伯忙于写论文忘记午餐时间，便会有侍者送到卧室里，伊斯坎达尔倒是不以为意。下午茶的时间两人偶尔会像第一天下午一样在庭院里遇上，谈论两句天气后也就自顾自继续看书喝茶。到了晚上就寝时，韦伯都会被人直接扛上床，因为伊斯坎达尔发现若是不用这样强迫的方式，这个小鬼很有可能就会在书桌前一熬就是一夜。  
考虑到韦伯的身体，两人性事的频率算不上高，但往往一次下来第二天韦伯总是要睡到中午才能起床。  
日子久了伊斯坎达尔越是喜欢韦伯信息素的味道，墨水味里藏着松木的香气，清冷冷的，叫人不厌其烦地想要多闻一些。  
“你是怎么逃过那群α的鼻子的？”某次激情之后，伊斯坎达尔环抱着韦伯，将鼻子贴在腺体附近，享受着其中的美妙。  
“用抑制剂啊。”疲惫的韦伯懒着嗓子答道。  
“那也不可能这么密不透风，[钟塔]这些人什么也不懂。”这样感叹的伊斯坎达尔从床上坐了起来，顺势将韦伯一起抱起，用双手托住他的屁股让其安逸地坐在自己怀里。  
大手掐着白皙的臀肉，两根手指埋到了湿热的小穴内，那里还未闭合，湿润柔软，随时都可以重新开始。  
“唔...”被突然埋入的手指打了个措手不及，韦伯颤着身子只得抱紧伊斯坎达尔的脖子。他的双腿勾着伊斯坎达尔的腰，像只考拉似地抱着男人。但他的雌穴则被手指搅弄着，手指熟练地挑拨着里面的嫩肉和敏感的阴蒂。刚刚被彻底肏开过，但难以启齿地他想要更多。  
室内两种信息素的味道又重新升腾起来，伴随着低低的呻吟声，和清晰的水泽声，他们又开始了新一轮。硬挺的阴茎竖直着进入韦伯的体内，因为重力的关系进得比以往都要深。韦伯的细腰被伊斯坎达尔用两只手托举，频率快而猛烈。体内的阴茎每次都会撞向他的敏感点，强烈的性快感让韦伯无法控制自己。他的小腿绷得笔直，快感的刺激使他蜷起脚趾，如溺水般紧紧抱着自己的α，指甲甚至要嵌入他的肌肉里。在那健硕的脊背上留下一道道粉红的抓痕。  
但这些轻微的疼痛并不会阻止伊斯坎达尔的蹂躏，甚至为他提供着另一种刺激，伴随着韦伯泣不成声的低吟，都像是咒语一样呼唤着他原始的本能。虽然身为一个魔术师不应该随便说这样的话，但伊斯坎达尔不得不承认自己沉迷于眼前人的魅力。  
娇嫩的雌穴包裹着他硬得发烫得阴茎，肠肉上附着的肉粒按摩这每一根神经，龟头碾过敏感带所引起的突然绞紧更是让着一些体验被放大了数倍。耳畔少年带着哭腔的呻吟喃喃地说着诸如“不行”，“不要了”这样的话，却根本无法让他停下来，不知疲倦地持续肏干着淫荡的小穴。里面的每一处褶皱都被撑开，肠肉自动地奉迎阴茎的侵犯，将每一次顶入都温柔地包裹。完美地证明它的主人不过是在口是心非而已。  
终于α在Ω的体内完成了射精，微凉的精液浇在肠壁上让肠肉不由自主地抖了抖。韦伯已是满脸泪痕，他终归无法承受伊斯坎达尔强盛的兴致与丰沛的体力。他将头无力地靠在男人的胸膛上，那里有沉稳的心跳声，能让人恢复平静。也不介意两人已经满身的汗水和体液，便一起陷入了睡梦。


	4. Chapter 4

醒来时果然已经临近中午，揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地爬出温暖的被窝，身上只是随意地套了件衬衣，从尺寸来看并不属于他自己，长长的衣摆垂到了大腿上，过长的袖子被挽了好几层。一边打着哈欠一边往浴室走去，路过写字台时他的余光瞥到一个高大的身影正坐在那里，看什么东西。  
“是在看什么呢？”还未完全清醒的韦伯这样想着走进浴室，拧开了淋浴的龙头，待到热水淅淅沥沥洒在他的身上，雾气在淋浴间升腾起来，睡意逐渐消散的韦伯才意识到，自己的书桌上正放着写了一半的论文。  
“笨蛋！你怎么可以随便看？！——”这样惊叫着，韦伯随意裹了个浴巾便从浴室里冲了出来，果然伊斯坎达尔正坐在书桌前看着自己的论文。  
“哦，小子你醒啦。余本来是想进来叫你吃午餐的，不过那时你睡得正香。”伊斯坎达尔摘下了鼻梁上架着的金丝边眼镜，他没有近视，这副眼镜用于快速阅读。  
急着从浴室里跑出来的韦伯还未来得及全部擦干身子，发梢还挂着水珠，滴落在锁骨上。浴巾包着下半身，身上还有明显的齿印和吻痕。伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的艳景忍不住吹了个口哨，全然不顾这些的韦伯则想要伸手去抢伊斯坎达尔手里的论文纸。  
“嘛，你写论文不就是为了之后发表吗？”仗着身高的优势伊斯坎达尔将论文纸举过头顶，“为什么要怕人看？”  
“可，我，还，没，写，完——”试图去够到那个对自己的身高来说几乎不可能的高度，完全没意识到自己整个人已经爬到了伊斯坎达尔的身上。  
“你就不想听听余的读后感？”  
伊斯坎达尔的提问让韦伯陷入沉默，甚至放弃了去拿论文纸，人也从伊斯坎达尔身上爬了下来，干脆转身就回到浴室里去继续洗漱。  
淅淅沥沥的水声又响了起来，过了一会是龙头拧紧的声音，重新走出来的韦伯穿上了自己的衣服，合身的白衬衣陪着深绿色的针织衫。将双手交叉环抱于胸前，“所以呢，你想说什么？”一副严正以待的样子，韦伯向伊斯坎达尔问道。  
“哈，”没想到小家伙的态度如此严肃，“镜子在现代魔术环境下的应用与发展，这样的题目余倒是觉得很有趣呢。”伊斯坎达尔摸了摸自己的胡子继续说道，“不过你都是在用一些古代魔法作为理论依据吧，但感觉你手上的资料不多啊小子。”  
本以为对方一定和自己的导师天才般的肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇波卢德一样说自己的论文不过是庸才之作，原本准备好要和在课堂上大吵一架的韦伯甚至说不上话来。  
“而且你写的真好啊，余当年要是有你一半的论述能力，可能就不会被老师罚写那么多作业了吧。”伊斯坎达尔自顾自地继续感叹着，“当年余的论文最后都是让欧迈尼斯代写的呢。”  
“你这属于学术舞弊吧。”  
“可是余写的论文那些老家伙总是说逻辑太跳跃，明明余还觉得挺好懂的。”  
“来了，天才的炫耀。”这句话韦伯自然没有说出口，只是第一时间便在脑内滑过，总是有这样的天才，因为法术素质太好很多事情在他们看来就像自然而然一样，而且十分“遗憾”这些天才的直觉总是正确。若是韦伯现在就知道日后的人生里会遇到各种各样这样的“天才学生”的话他说不定此刻会放弃去[钟塔]做讲师的念头。  
“你要不要来余的书房写论文？”没头没尾的伊斯坎达尔来了一句，“虽然比不上在马其顿的那个，不过里面的藏书量余还是颇有自信的。”  
“诶？”  
伊斯坎达尔将韦伯抱起来并往房外走，“先吃午饭吧，饭后你可以去书房看看有没有对你有帮助的书。”于是伊斯坎达尔就这样扛着韦伯下楼用餐。

午餐结束后伊斯坎达尔领着韦伯来到别馆北侧的书房，书房的面积不大，其中朝阳的一面是落地窗，另两面墙被巨大的书架所代替，并配备有带轮滑的扶梯，方便上下取书。韦伯被眼前的景象所震惊，光是扫一眼便看到很多稀有书籍。  
“你可以随意用。”伊斯坎达尔见到小家伙两眼发光地看着书架，便大方地表示他可以自由出入这里，也可以把书带回房间看。  
这让韦伯跃跃欲试，甚至想要马上去拿书架上那本《中东魔法摘要》。却被伊斯坎达尔先拦了下来，“别这么心急，小子，跟你说几件事。”  
“什么？”心情大好的韦伯连回答的声音都变得爽朗起来，是另一种伊斯坎达尔从未见过的模样，像是初春的花朵般清朗。  
“我今晚就得回趟马其顿，大概一个月以后回来。两周后有个叫托勒密的家伙会过来住几天，你帮我招待他一下，弗朗西斯会安排好一切你不用太费心。”  
“好...”  
“是个从未听说过的名字，不知道是个什么样的人。”韦伯心里想着，虽然马其顿的人他也只见过欧迈尼斯而已。也没有多想，韦伯的注意力便又被书房里的书籍吸引了去，因为伊斯坎达尔还在便先抱了几本回房间里看。不知疲倦地看着，甚至连晚餐都没有顾上。  
当时钟指到10点，伊斯坎达尔按时进屋把人抱回到床上，搂着人就睡下了。多日的相处里韦伯发现伊斯坎达尔的信息素味有很好的助眠作用，他一直有些失眠，睡得又浅。搬到别馆后虽然睡得早了但常常半夜睡睡醒醒，要折腾好几回。自从两人睡在一起后，自己半夜醒来的次数也少了，这样想着睡意也跟着席卷而来。

伊斯坎达尔离开后韦伯在别馆的日子也没有多少变化，直到某天的下午他在书房里写论文时听到门外有一阵犬吠。透过书房的落地窗他看到一个白发的青年牵着一只棕红色的大型犬站在门外，身后停着一辆黑色的跑车。弗朗西斯已经出门迎接，心想着大概这就是托勒密的韦伯，离开了书房也往门厅走去。  
“好久不见，弗朗西斯，麻烦你行李还是放到我喜欢的那间。”托勒密看起来与弗朗西斯十分熟悉，刚一见面就热切地打起了招呼。  
他身边的大狗先发现了韦伯的声音，大概是第一次见到的生人，立刻吠叫了起来甚至要扑上来，吓得韦伯向后退了好几步。  
“Rider，安静。”托勒密只是训斥了一声，大狗呜了一声便又恢复安静，但眼睛一直盯着韦伯。“不好意思吓到你了，看来你就是韦伯.维尔维特。”同时托勒密的目光也落到了韦伯身上。  
“你好，托勒密先生，先进客厅坐吧。”韦伯被看得有些发悚，便低着头转身先往客厅的方向走去。

两人坐定韦伯借此好好打量了一番名为托勒密的青年，银白色的头发和浅金色的眼睛。小麦色的肌肤，身材匀称健美。黑色的西服被烫的没有一丝褶皱，浅紫色的领带打着一个交叉结。  
两人坐定后待侍者奉上红茶，“你在马其顿可是很有名哦。”托勒密先挑起了话头，“大家都好奇能让老大乖乖呆在伦敦半个月的Ω是个怎么样的美人。”托勒密口里的老大自然是指伊斯坎达尔，“我和塞琉古都赌老大最多能待一个礼拜，结果还是说10天的安提柯最接近答案，你可害我们一人输了1000欧元给他。”  
“欸？”显然韦伯并没有想到托勒密会说起这样的话题，完全不知道怎么开口。  
“让我把Rider给他接到伦敦来，结果自己又跑回马其顿。”托勒密大大咧咧地往沙发背上一靠，“那我要去找谁喝酒啊。”一副看起对此处十分熟捻的样子。  
“为什么一只狗要叫‘骑兵’？”好奇的韦伯歪着头问着托勒密。  
“Rider其实是最早指老大本人啦，”托勒密解释道，“你不觉得棕红色的大白熊和伊斯坎达尔很像吗？”经托勒密的提醒韦伯一下子体会到了其中的奥秘。  
“伊斯坎达尔叫Rider？”  
“那是他的绰号，老大的马术相当不错，如果他不是马其顿的少主，完全可以去做个职业骑手。”托勒密一边喝着茶一边解释道，“他没和你说过？”  
见韦伯摇了摇头托勒密自觉无趣地闭上了嘴，这时弗朗西斯领着擦干净身子的rider进了客厅。这回大狗没有直接向韦伯冲过来，而是乖巧地先走到托勒密身边坐下，探着脑袋先是闻了闻一旁韦伯的手指，见韦伯没有太大的抗拒，便又伸出舌头舔了舔。然后又走到韦伯脚边，将脑袋直接枕在了他的膝盖上，眼巴巴地看着韦伯。  
看着眼前的一幕托勒密吹了个口哨，“这可真少见，rider可很少这么亲一个陌生人。”说着顿了顿，“啊，我知道了，你身上有老大的味道。”说罢眯起眼睛一脸窃笑地看着韦伯。  
被这样说的韦伯羞红了脸，不知该如何辩驳，想要把大狗的脑袋从膝盖上推下去，可rider却在推下去后又靠上来，反复几次索性就跳上了沙发，整个趴到了韦伯腿上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”眼前的景象惹得托勒密大笑起来，“真不错，我回头一定要告诉赫菲，老大的Ω才是最好的驯兽师。”  
两人的对话被一串电话铃声打断。托勒密说了声抱歉就起身走出客厅去接电话，隔得有些远也听不清托勒密在说什么，只是听口气颇为严肃。韦伯一个人坐在客厅里顺着Rider的毛，又挠挠它的头顶。Rider显然很喜欢韦伯，亲昵地抬起头亲了亲韦伯的脸，犬类的舌头更为粗糙，舔在韦伯脸上痒痒的惹得他笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假性发情  
> 黏黏糊糊的韦伯酱  
> 算是个小别胜新婚（？）

托勒密要在别馆住三日，他的房间在二楼的另一边，平日里两人几乎见不到面。显然托勒密这次来英国不只是送狗这么简单。到了最后一天的晚餐，托勒密告知韦伯伦敦的事情暂且告一段落，他还要去趟威尔士，之后就在威尔士直接飞回马其顿。这些其实都与韦伯没有关系，但出于礼节还是韦伯祝福对方旅途顺利。  
“马其顿那边有些麻烦，老大可能没法按时回来。”这样说着的托勒密表情十分平静，他已经结束就餐开始擦拭嘴角。“他让我捎句话给你。”  
“欸？”韦伯从没想过会有这样传递消息的方法。  
“老实在家里呆着。”说完托勒密又露出了那标志性的窃笑，“看来老大还挺重视你的嘛，明明你们都还没正式标记吧。”  
韦伯也不知道该怎么应这句话，他完全不明白伊斯坎达尔回马其顿处理事情和自己有什么关系。

诚然如托勒密所言，伊斯坎达尔回马其顿后就过上了繁忙的生活，因为乌鲁克不断干扰马其顿在伦敦的势力渗透一直不畅，使他不得不回马其顿主持大局。此次托勒密前往英国也是为了处理因为先前乌鲁克的捣乱而乱成一锅粥的威尔士。  
韦伯的日子过得倒是轻松，即便伊斯坎达尔不说他也不可能出去乱晃，有了更多参考的书籍，他的论文也终于写完。发表之后虽然没有很大的反响，但还是收获了零星的赞誉，对于一个刚毕业的学生而言已经不甚感激，但距离能申请[钟塔]职位的程度却还有很多路要走。  
暂时没有找到新的研究课题韦伯把大部分时间都花在阅读伊斯坎达尔书房里的书上，不过因为Rider的到来他的日常工作里多了一项，就是每天午餐过后陪Rider在庭院里玩一会。Rider是只2岁半的雄性大白熊，正是在好动的年纪，早上会由弗朗西斯牵出去散步，但仅仅是这样的运动量根本不足以释放它的体力。每天下午的嬉耍总是要花去韦伯好大的体力，但逐渐的韦伯自己的体力也比以前好上许多。  
过了近两个月伊斯坎达尔也没有回到伦敦的别馆，此时进入快要进入5月份，天气逐渐转热，韦伯也换上了春夏交替的薄衫。百无聊赖地他在客厅里看着国际频道的新闻，企图能从里面获得点马其顿相关的信息。起初韦伯对于伊斯坎达尔的迟归显得极为没心没肺，每日照常过着自己的日子。但随着季节的转换，寝具更替，室内摆设也全部更换后，他突然发现原本留着伊斯坎达尔味道的房间竟然没留下任何痕迹，突然他像回到了刚刚住进来时的样子。  
失眠的毛病也跟着回来，最近十天里他常在床上空躺着直到3，4点才睡下，7点不到又自然会醒过来。逐渐眼下的淤青便暴露他睡眠质量不佳的状况，弗朗西斯为他准备了助眠的香氛却没有多大起色。

一天晚上，韦伯一个人躺在偌大的床上，初夏的薄被不像冬季里的厚实绵软能将他整个包裹。多日的失眠使他疲惫却无法让他即刻入睡，韦伯无法描述自己现在心里空缺的究竟时什么，如果问他是不是伊斯坎达尔，他也会给出否定的答案。  
在这所房间里隐藏着一个小小的秘密，他曾经在侍者们收拾打扫的空隙里藏了一件属于伊斯坎达尔的衬衣。但现那衣服上也没有多少属于原主人的味道，韦伯小心翼翼地将头埋到衣服上，使劲吸了吸却也没有获得多少慰藉。他知道从生理学的角度上，他正在进行名为“筑巢”的行为，但在他看来这一切都是信息素的错，他的个人意识并没有这样的想法。  
心里是这样想的，但身体确实另一种状况。贪恋着衬衣上残余酒香的韦伯发现自己的雌穴不知何时已经湿润，甚至连阴茎也半勃起着，这样不堪的事情他全然没有经验。在和伊斯坎达尔交配以前，他甚至连自亵都很少做，光是在[钟塔]里掩藏自己Ω的身份已经让他精疲力竭。  
他的确是靠抑制剂遮盖味道，是远超出医生建议范围内的剂量。因为他发现如果只是普通剂量他顷刻间就会暴露身份，那时他还是个新人，还未熟悉班上的同学，而坐在他身边的梅尔文显然闻到了那股别致的墨香味。出于某种奇怪的交易，梅尔文没有将这事说出去，同时韦伯也加大了抑制剂的使用量，最后甚至到了不得不向梅尔文借钱买药的地步。

他的身体开始变热，雌穴已经湿到往外滴水的地步。他摸了摸自己颈后的腺体却没有发情的迹象，“假性发情”这四个字跟着闪过大脑。心里一边咒骂着该死的Ω的体质，一边起身去过房间上隔音术，并给门锁下了密闭术，这样暂且可以熬过一晚。  
而让韦伯心慌的是，他不知道伊斯坎达尔什么时候能够回来。想到这里那张笑得一脸灿烂的脸又闪过他的脑海，想要被碰触的念头也更加强烈。摇了摇自己的脑袋他转身走向浴室，冷水暂且降低了他的体温，但雌穴却依旧饥渴。  
回到床上平躺着打开自己的双腿，将手指埋入穴内。刚一进去韦伯就暗道不妙，这样的湿润即便是原先发情期里也鲜少遇到。以往有抑制剂帮助，他在发情期顶多是有些低热，雌穴也不会像现在一样恬不知耻的湿润松软。  
韦伯回想着着伊斯坎达尔的动作，尝试抚慰自己的雌穴。可他那些不得要领的蹭动无法让他的身体获得满足，无措的他现在觉得还不如给自己上个击晕术。另一只手抚上了半勃起的阴茎，撸动着，前端的刺激来得容易些，很快阴茎整个硬了起来。手指在马眼附近打着转，快感的刺激让他暂且忘记了雌穴的难耐，跟着加快了撸动的速度。  
喘息着，手指刮过敏感的末梢神经，快感如电流般刺激着他，身体又变回原先热切的样子，射精来的很突然，触不及防地白浊的精液喷涌而出，大部分都粘在手上，龟头上还剩余一些也跟着滴落下来。射精后的空虚感也跟着席卷而来，他翻了个身将自己裹进了薄被里。

伊斯坎达尔在第二天的中午回到伦敦的别馆，他自己开着一辆赤红色的跑车，极为显眼。走进别馆他便闻到了心心念念的墨水味，却发现相较平时浓郁得多。  
“小子呢？”伊斯坎达尔开口询问迎接自己的弗朗西斯。  
“韦伯少爷还未起床，早晨侍者去叫起的时候说房门上了法术，”说着弗朗西斯叹了口气，“我后来去问少爷，他说昨晚没睡好想再睡会。少爷最近睡得很少，看来他终于是熬不住了。”  
听到这里的伊斯坎达尔心里一紧，弗朗西斯作为β无法闻到韦伯的信息素味，“告诉他们，没有我的命令不许上二楼。”说罢便一个人上楼。信息素的味道逐渐浓郁，宣告着他的主人正在渴望某个α的到来，将他标记。仅仅只是从正门走到房门前的距离就让伊斯坎达尔流下汗来，他还需要保留自己的理智去确认韦伯究竟处于什么样的情况。  
“小子，开门。”他敲了几下门，试图确认里面的韦伯是否清醒。  
当熟悉的声音突然出现时，韦伯如同大赦般的松开了手中紧紧攥着的被单。他很早就醒了过来，发清热将他搅得神智不清，湿润的雌穴已经打湿了床单，室内也满是他信息素的味道，他清醒知道现在只要他面前出现任何一个α他都会屈从。  
“我...没事。”韦伯梗着嗓子，但他怎么也不想让伊斯坎达尔看到自己如此凌乱的样子，只要再过一天他就可以恢复正常。  
“你的信息素已经搞得整个别馆都是你的味道了。”伊斯坎达尔显然知道里面的小子不过是在逞强，“你再不开门余就自己进来了。”  
“我没事！”求你现在不要进来，韦伯这样想着。  
伊斯坎达尔也没有再多话，便径自打开了房门，那道密闭术在他面前如同无物。开门的瞬间里面的信息素如浪潮般吹来，松木凌冽的香气里参杂着一些发情热的甜味。室内一片昏暗，床上的小家伙如猫一般缩在床头。伊斯坎达尔咬了下自己的舌尖，再疼痛和血腥味的作用下，才没让那股诱人的味道一瞬间将自己的理智完全拉扯到性欲的方向。并开始释放自己的信息素，去安抚床上的人。  
韦伯现在如同惊弓之鸟一般，眼里写满了无措的恐惧。  
“小子，余回来了。”伊斯坎达尔说着便向床边走去，让他没想到的，当走到床边时，那个小小的人伸出了自己的手，一下子就扑到了自己的怀里，然后将那颗黑色的小脑袋闷在自己胸前，像是迷路的孩童终于找到了自己的家人。

“你发情了？什么时候开始的？”伊斯坎达尔像给猫顺毛一般抚摸着怀里的人。  
“假性的，昨天晚上。”老实地回答了。  
伊斯坎达尔捧起怀里人的脸，那双湿漉漉的眼睛因情欲而添上了几分媚态，长长的睫毛上还沾着泪水。情潮将他的脸染红，肉粉色的唇隐约可见里面藏着的小舌。  
少有的韦伯主动抱着伊斯坎达尔的脖子与他接吻，温热的小舌探入口腔去寻找什么。回吻着那张诱人的嘴，粉嫩的唇上也有沾着迷人的松木香味，轻轻啃上几口就肿了起来，变得更诱人。  
一吻毕，怀里的Ω抿着嘴低头去解腰间的皮带扣，眉头微微地皱着像是在解什么难题。伊斯坎达尔也不插手，好整以暇地看着难得主动的Ω在自己怀里蹭动。松香里微甜的气味让他不由自主地多品了一阵，随着腰带扣松动的“咔哒”声和裤链拉开的“吱啦”声，那根硕大的阴茎就跟着跳了出来。  
此时的韦伯已经被情欲支配，他看了一阵那根阳具，将手搭在伊斯坎达尔肩上，用自己早已湿透的雌穴包裹发烫的龟头，然后一坐到底。  
“哈——~”他的嘴里发出的声音甜美得仿佛不属于他自己，阴茎填满体内的满足感让他不由自主地发出满足的颤音。肠肉不由自主地吮吸着，湿热的小穴如同活过来一样，肠肉上的肉粒疯狂地按摩着阴茎的柱身，湿热的肠液喷涌着，从交合处的缝隙里渗出来，一直流到他的大腿上。  
适应了尺寸后便自己动了起来，靠着手臂的支撑，一上一下的运动，耐心地找寻体内的敏感点。他已经不像最初时候的生涩，情欲的支配让他抛弃了平日的矜持。那张小嘴里发出甜美的慰叹和呻吟，眼眸里春情四溢，已经彻底沦为性欲的仆从。

Ω发情的样子伊斯坎达尔自然是见过的，但眼前的显然比以前的都更具有冲击力。他享受着韦伯殷勤的服侍，肠肉放荡地按摩着他的阴茎，无需他亲自动手就周道地照顾到每一处。比以往都要湿热软烂的雌穴像是要融化他的阴茎一样热切，上下的运动发出清晰的水声，交合处漏出的肠液也打上了几个泡，甜腻的呻吟声就在自己的耳边。  
他原本是想回来以后就捉着小子上床的，在马其顿的日子里他总是会想起这股迷人的墨香味。他还不知道这种情绪是否可以被理解为爱情，但至少占有欲是一定的。  
伊斯坎达尔将人抱进怀里，低头去吻那张小嘴，仿佛那些甜腻的呻吟声吃起来也是甜的。用一只手托住光滑的臀部，将人推倒到床铺上，自此主动权再次回到α的手里。韦伯被近乎折叠着打开，他的双脚搭在伊斯坎达尔的肩上，这样的姿势让他们的跨部紧密的贴在一起。  
伊斯坎达尔开始挺动，阴茎离开肠肉又整个顶进去，反反复复大开大合地肏干，小穴殷切地回报他的肏弄。离开时肠肉不舍地挽留，进入时则是放荡地迎接，每一道褶皱都舒展开，包裹阴茎。  
“伊斯坎达尔......”喃喃的，身下的Ω呼唤着自己α的名字，声音很轻，之后又是一串呻吟声。他漂亮的眼睛里不知何时都是泪水。伊斯坎达尔总是不明白为什么Ω在性交的过程中都那么爱哭，像是受了莫大的委屈。但他现在没打算细想，只是吻了吻微咸的眼角，像是这样能安抚对方的情绪一样。

假性发情来的突然去的也快，等到韦伯再次醒来时已经时下午3点多，他的身体也已经被人擦洗干净。伊斯坎达尔侧睡在自己身侧，一只手搭在他的身上。会想起刚才发生的事情，韦伯的脸整个红了起来，羞耻心使他像找个地缝钻进去才好。  
“你醒了？”感受到身旁Ω不自然的动静，伊斯坎达尔发问。  
“......”偏偏这个α并没有睡着，让韦伯不知道该如何是好。  
“有没有很想余？”一时兴起，伊斯坎达尔坏心眼地调笑起身旁的人。  
“完全没有！”韦伯涨红了脸，一下从床上坐起来趿着拖鞋就往门外走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧不坦率的韦伯酱~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大吵了一架  
> （我好像不太会写吵架？  
> （我可能只会写车？  
> （算了...

经历了这次伊斯坎达尔每次回马其顿都控制在10天内返回，每隔几天还要和韦伯打越洋电话确认对方身体情况。时间一下子就转到夏末，正在马其顿处理事务的伊斯坎达尔趁着午饭间隙刚刚和韦伯打完电话。  
“你告诉我，真正的伊斯坎达尔被你藏在哪里了？”看到这一幕的赫菲不敢置信的质问眼前的大汉，这个曾经可以连着好几个月玩失踪的男人，现在既然跟个托勒密一样变成了妻奴，“还是说，你是托勒密那傻子假扮的？”  
“赫菲，余就是余，没有藏也没有人假扮。”伊斯坎达尔倒是很认真地回答了赫菲的提问。  
“本来我就好奇，长老院到底给你开了什么价钱，能让你老老实实结婚。”  
“这个少主的位置余早就坐腻了，长老院说如果余结婚生子就在一年以内把家主的位置正式交到余手里。余就告诉他们如果他们能找到和余高度配适的Ω，余就结婚。”伊斯坎达尔答得极为坦率，他并不抗拒婚姻，只是身边的Ω实在让他兴致缺缺。他曾经有过复数个临时标记的Ω，但在伊斯坎达尔眼里他们都缺乏些吸引人的特质，刚开始还可以日子久了也就无趣得很。  
“所以这帮老头真找到一个？”  
伊斯坎达尔点了点头。伊斯坎达尔原本以为这回长老院找到的Ω也和原先的差不多，顶多因为配适度高在性事的方面可以更尽性些，可没想到这个Ω却是有趣。起初也只是因为那股带着松木香的墨水味太过好闻而已，可日子长了发现对方认真看书写字的样子也迷人得很。他喜欢看那个小家伙在书卷里得到答案时豁然开朗的笑颜，也喜欢他写论文时皱着眉一脸认真的样子。  
“可家主本来就会是你的，你做甚和那帮老头子谈这种交易？”  
“安塔鲁斯再过2年就成年了。”伊斯坎达尔的回答看似牛头不对马嘴，但作为其父亲承认的另一个儿子，若等到他成年再立家主必定会横生枝节。长老院一边希望作为长子的伊斯坎达尔能够继位，一边又担心伊斯坎达尔放浪成性的性子无法安定下来，甚至到最后会闹出没有子嗣的结局。若真是如此，相对听话的安塔鲁斯绝对是个合适的家主人选。  
“那帮老头还有这个胆子？”  
“他们没有，你觉得克里奥佩特拉有没有？”伊斯坎达尔看得透彻，安塔鲁斯本人不过是个懦弱的庸人，但他的生母克里奥佩特拉却是个极有权利欲的女人，到时候极有可能找借口挑起一场继承人争夺。  
“靠，要我说当初就该做了那女人。”赫菲说得咬牙切齿，这是在说伊斯坎达尔生父死时的那场清算。家主腓力死于暗杀，伊斯坎达尔以这个为借口清算掉了很多对自己将来继承不利的人。

韦伯在伦敦的情况却与与伊斯坎达尔的忙碌有些微妙的不同。几个月过去了，他还没想好下一篇论文的题目。他做了很多尝试却都半途而废，几次下来信心也备受打击。Rider像是知道自己小主人的心思，也不再吵着每天都要韦伯陪着玩。  
因为伊斯坎达尔严格控制他的睡眠时间，两人住在一起时几乎时强制就寝。等到伊斯坎达尔回马其顿了他才能偷偷地在晚上熬夜，可即便如此他的论文还是毫无进展。再后来即便伊斯坎达尔回来的日子里，他也会趁着对方睡下了，再悄悄跑到楼下的书房里看书。  
这些终究无法逃过伊斯坎达尔的眼睛，起初小鬼还会到3点左右又再悄悄摸回房里睡下，可到了最后却愈发的过分，好几次竟然就在书房趴着睡下了。伊斯坎达尔狠下心在一天早上给书房的门上了精密的法术，一副无论如何也不让对方再进去的样子。而对这一切毫不知情的韦伯在上午想要再去书房时才发现自己怎么也打不开门。

小家伙于是抱着手里的书气鼓鼓地走到了客厅，在正在看泰晤士报的伊斯坎达尔身边坐下。  
“余只是想让你知道你得注意克制。”伊斯坎达尔头也不抬地说道，在他看来小鬼这样不过是无用功，而且很有可能弄坏身体。  
“小气鬼。”和伊斯坎达尔熟悉了以后韦伯说起话来也不太注意。  
“你作为一个Ω已经很努力了，没必要这样逼迫自己。”伊斯坎达尔依旧没有抬头，可他却不知道自己的话完全踩在了韦伯的痛处上，“有很多Ω在中学毕业以后就嫁人了，也过上幸福的生活。”  
“Ω，就因为我是个Ω，“他向来讨厌别人提起他Ω的身份，为此他在[钟塔]里没少和人吵架。现在眼前这个他以为和别人不一样的α也拿出了一模一样的论调，像是嘲笑他的无能一样将他Ω的身份挂在嘴边。“又不是我要做个Ω！果然你和别的α一样，也觉得我是个自找苦吃的笨蛋！”  
“余没有这么说，”大概是意识到小家伙的确不开心了，伊斯坎达尔放下了手里的报纸，“你身体本来就不好，你这样熬夜到时候生病了怎么办？”  
“我的身体我自己会管好的，你不用关心。”韦伯的性子向来倔，现在正在气头上根本不会听伊斯坎达尔的劝。  
“自己管好的意思就是滥用抑制剂，到最后还不得不做腺体切除手术？”被小家伙顶得有些烦了，伊斯坎达尔也不是个好脾气的性子，但他还是开始释放自己的信息素试图把小家伙安抚下来。  
可闻到那股醇酒香味的韦伯却完全没这样想。他曾经和各种各样的α吵架，在他看来，吵架的过程中释放信息素不过是α们惯用的手段，企图通过生理上的优势让人屈服。这是韦伯最讨厌的，以前因为抑制剂的关系这些信息素很难对他造成影响，但现在不一样，自己已经半年多没有用过抑制剂，加上伊斯坎达尔对他的临时标记使他生理上很难抗拒这种味道。  
“卑鄙。”韦伯心里这样想着，他咬破了自己的舌尖，让疼痛唤回了他的意志力。同时他也开始释放自己的信息素，他现在可以逐渐控制自己的信息素，心里想着“既然要吵就吵个痛快好了。”  
“你不就是想找人生孩子嘛！”是啊，他们不过是因为一个合同才结的婚的，他缺钱不得不和眼前这个男人结婚，而这个男人大概也只是想找人生孩子而已。“原先对我态度那么温和，也不过是想哄我听你话吧。”  
见自己的Ω越说越没边，伊斯坎达尔气不打一处来，“余什么时候说过这种话？”  
“好，就当你没说过，那你是不是说过我生完孩子就可以离婚。”韦伯自然不知道伊斯坎达尔和他结婚的目的，但在他看来伊斯坎达尔想找个配适度高的Ω也不过是为了尽可能生孩子而已。  
“对。”伊斯坎达尔不明白韦伯怎么会扯到这里，但既然是自己说的话也只有大方承认。  
“怀孕反正也不用一定要标记以后才行，有本事你现在让我怀孕啊，生完孩子我们就离婚，到时候你就别再管我！”韦伯说得极快，在他看来眼前的α已经变得和其他α一样不可信，之前的温柔不过是些伪装罢了，亏得自己还觉得对方是个好人。  
听到这席话的伊斯坎达尔一时不知该说些什么，他的无言以对也让韦伯再次认定了自己的想法，并以为自己获得这场争吵的胜利，脸上不禁挂起了得意的笑容。

“你是不是真以为余现在就没法肏进你生殖腔里？你知不知道以你现在的身体条件，未标记前先怀孕到时候只有死在手术台上一条路可以走？还有你知不知道就算你死了，只要孩子没生下来，马其顿也有的是方法让你变成一具能怀孕的机器。”一阵沉默以后伊斯坎达尔发话，说得极为平淡声音也极冷，他如火焰般的眼睛里也没有了以往的热切，甚至透出了前所未有的冷漠。  
“......”从未见过这样的伊斯坎达尔，被那双眼睛盯得背脊发凉，伊斯坎达尔说得每一句话虽然都是为他考虑，却又像刀一样一把把插在他的心上。他现在才深切的体会到自己的α是个强悍到不需要信息素逼迫他人的强者，而自己却是一无所有的废物，失落的情绪便萦绕上了心头，信息素的味道也弱了下去。他还想嘴硬说些什么，却没有了原先的气势。伊斯坎达尔只是用自己那双没有任何温度的眼睛看着韦伯。  
“Fuck！”是句极为粗鄙的方言，“一个个都拿我当笨蛋。”韦伯气的站起了身，便转身离开了客厅，上楼回房。  
伊斯坎达尔也没有追，重新拿起手里的泰晤士报读了起来，他想小家伙终归会明白这些道理。  
韦伯自然是明白了，在伊斯坎达尔说完那席话之后就明白，也明白自己的无能和无助。甚至想死的冲动都涌了上来，但是有那份合同在，自己就算死了也不会自由的吧。这样想着他无力地垂下了头，再度陷入对自己无能的自责里。  
于是午餐两人便在极为安静的氛围里进行，期间只能听到清晰的刀叉声和饮水声。餐后Rider被弗朗西斯牵了进来，原本以为可以和主人们嬉闹的大狗一进到屋里便发现气氛十分不对，“呜”地一声躲到了弗朗西斯的身后，不愿再往里走一步。  
韦伯先发现Rider的情况，便离开餐桌牵着狗往屋外走，也好尽快逃离尴尬的境地。Rider倒也很是乐意，随着长久的相处它愈发喜欢自己的小主人，比起伊斯坎达尔更温柔可爱，常陪着自己玩抛接球，给自己梳毛，有时候还会抱自己还把脸埋到自己的毛发里。  
看到自己养的Rider现在竟然一脸高兴地跟着别人走，伊斯坎达尔更是生气，狠狠地将餐布往桌上一丢便也起身离开了餐厅。  
韦伯牵着Rider在庭院里散步，大狗乖巧地就走在他的身边也不吵闹。没过一会他便听到门口一阵轰隆的引擎声，很快便驶离了别馆。是伊斯坎达尔的跑车，韦伯不看也知道。他太熟悉那个声音，甚至在伊斯坎达尔很久没回来的时候，会下意识地去听门口是否有跑车开过来的声音。韦伯以为伊斯坎达尔大概是出去飙车，他偶尔生意谈的不顺是会开车出去，一般到了晚餐也就会回来。  
可这回不一样，伊斯坎达尔没有回来，直到韦伯第二天早上醒来伊斯坎达尔也没有回来。去问弗朗西斯，得到的回答是“少主回马其顿了。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人生赢家托勒密的无声秀妻子（迫害托勒密的真实原因  
> 大帝回马其顿接受恋爱指导（bushi  
> 小夫妻床头打架床尾和（meiyou

伊斯坎达尔回得极为突然，在马其顿的几天里脸色也阴沉得吓人，赫费斯提翁又出差去了北欧，没人敢问。直到第三天实在憋不住的几人趁着晚餐的时间打算好好探探伊斯坎达尔的口风。  
“你终于腻了？”先发话的是赫菲，她早就看不惯伊斯坎达尔先前的行事风格。  
“没有。”伊斯坎达尔回得很快，现在他正在拿餐盘里的西兰花出气。  
“是吵架。”说话的是贝勒尼基，托勒密的配偶。她虽是个Ω却谋略过人，眼光独道很是受人尊敬。贝勒尼基对伊斯坎达尔的婚事大多是从托勒密那里听说的，上回托勒密去英国办事回来还和她说起过韦伯的事情。  
“那个小子？敢和老大？”托勒密一脸不可置信地看着自己的Ω，他们是青梅竹马，贝勒尼基比他小两岁，聪明又有主见。他们曾经决定如若后分化的贝勒尼基也是α，依然结为伴侣。  
“真的？”见伊斯坎达尔没有回话，撒琉古也不可置信地看向贝勒尼基。  
“那他有点胆量啊，我要另眼相看了。”赫菲接过了话头，在她的印象里Ω都是些胆小脆弱的生物，像贝勒尼基这样人可能在世间都是独一无二。  
“你们这些α有时候真是笨。”贝勒尼基毫不介意地评价着在座的α们，“如果不是因为吵完架抹不开脸，怎么会毫无征兆地跑回来。”说着看了眼伊斯坎达尔又补充道“像现在这样，肯定是意识到自己也有错，却不知道怎么回去道歉。”  
“吵架，老大还有错？”托勒密实在难以接受自己伴侣说出的答案，“伊斯坎达尔，你快说事情不是这样的。”  
“是吵架了。”伊斯坎达尔肯定了贝勒尼基的推断，“但也不能说是余的错。”  
“但也不能说你没有错？”贝勒尼基回得极快，她平和的声音像是已经全然看透伊斯坎达尔的心思，“所以你们这些α就不能多考虑考虑Ω的感受？”忿忿不平地为那个素未蒙面的Ω打抱不平起来。  
“余就是因为考虑他的身体。”  
“我是说感受。”贝勒尼基无奈地摇摇头，“Ω看起来再脆弱，也不可能像棋子一样任你安排。你得理解他想要的是什么，尊重他的想法。”  
“那余也不能任由他任性。”  
“那你更应该知道他在追寻的是什么，去帮助他，而不是阻止他。”贝勒尼基像是看傻子一样看了看周围一群目瞪口呆的α，“而且你现在还把他一个人留在伦敦，让他一个人消化负面情绪。”  
听到这里伊斯坎达尔不再说话，过了几分钟，站起身留下一句“回去了。”便头也不回地走了。

在伊斯坎达尔离开的几天里韦伯的日子过得极为平淡，他反思了自毕业后的诸多决定，现在看来都极为幼稚。通过多个月的论文撰写他已经意识到自己当时定下的目标是多么的不切实际，以他现在的水平别说是讲师，连一个助理都很难申请到。转而一想到自己对伊斯坎达尔的无理取闹，更让他不知如何是好。想要道歉，可现在人也已经回马其顿了。  
一日午餐过后他照常在庭院里陪Rider玩耍，棕红色的大白熊和他的主人确有几分相似，摇着尾巴衔着球朝韦伯欢快的跑回来。韦伯接过Rider嘴里的球，摸了摸大狗脖子上的毛，蹲下身子看着它的眼睛，连瞳色都和伊斯坎达尔很像这样想着韦伯就抱着Rider坐在了草地上。  
Rider懂事地蹭了蹭韦伯，没有闹腾而是任由他抱着，发出“呜呜”的声音。  
“总不会一直不回来，要是真不回来还是我赚到了，大不了就在这里养老。”像是赌气话的自言自语，于是韦伯又振作起精神继续和大狗玩了起来。  
突然听到一阵熟悉的引擎声，由远至近，在别馆的门口停下。Rider也知道自己的主人回来了，开心的晃动着尾巴朝大门的方向跑去。韦伯叹了口气，心想着终究是别人养的狗，主人回来了还是要跑去接。自己不过是寄人篱下，该道歉就得道歉，有惩罚也得认。但现在却怎么也提不起劲去面对那个人。  
一边不知如何面对另一边却已经被Rider拽着衣角走到庭院里来。伊斯坎达尔见对方正坐在草地上，小小的背影惹人怜爱的样子，想要上去搭话。  
“这几天过得怎么样？”一开口却发现自己完全是哪壶不开提哪壶，怎么可能过得好，若是真的不好也不可能说出来。  
“还行吧。”韦伯答道，却没有抬眼看对方，手指绕着地上的青草一下一下的。  
好一阵沉默后，  
“那个...”  
“我说...”  
两个人异口同声地，  
“你先说吧...”  
“你先吧...”  
再次异口同声道，  
“那还是余先说吧，”说着伊斯坎达尔蹲下身子，与韦伯平齐，使对方不得不看向自己，“之前的事情是余太心急了。”说得极难，他向来不是先道歉的那个，和别人起争执的结果只有两个，要么双方不在往来，要么对方先求饶。  
“你不用道歉的，是我自己不好，没有看清自己的实力，像个傻子一样...”韦伯自顾自地说着，“为了一个不切实际的目标...”知道是知道，可要他说出来还是让他极为难受。  
“啪！”的一声。  
“你干什么啊！”捂着自己的额头，韦伯大叫出来，他怎么也没想到眼前这个三十多岁的男人既然会做出弹额头这么幼稚的事情。  
“昏聩！”伊斯坎达尔没有理会韦伯的话，“梦想远大有什么不好，余为了追寻不存在的‘俄刻阿诺斯’亦为此付出代价，你又为何要放弃自己的理想？记住，小子，彼方尚有荣光在，何须悲叹少年轻。”  
这是伊斯坎达尔第一次对韦伯说起自己以前的事情，“俄刻阿诺斯”被称为泰坦十二神之一海神的秘宝，相传获得它就可以操控世间所有的海域。直到3年前，花费多年一直研究的学者突然公布那不过是中世纪炼金术士的杜撰。 当时韦伯还在[钟塔]读书，消息一出整个[钟塔]都为之震惊，很多家族为了获得这个秘宝花费了难以计数的物力人力，没有人想到最后竟是一场空。  
韦伯一时也不知道该再说些什么，而伊斯坎达尔则全然不介意，他赤红色的眼睛望着那双绿宝石般的眼眸，他用左手牵起韦伯的，同时又将另一只手放在胸前，“余想要和你共度余生，如果你愿意的话。”  
没想到对方会突然说这样的话，别别扭扭地，韦伯也没有点头也没有摇头，只是那抹绯色的红晕不论如何也无法从脸上消解。正当不知该怎么回答对方的话时，夹在两人中间的Rider“汪”地叫了一声，摇着尾巴钻进韦伯的怀里，于是获大赦般地韦伯牵着Rider落荒而逃。被独自留在原地的伊斯坎达尔怀疑这只狗是不是有些吃里扒外。  
之后韦伯到哪里都牵着Rider，甚至晚餐过后还抱着Rider在客厅里梳毛，一副不敢和伊斯坎达尔独处的样子。于是两人一狗在客厅里构成了一副巧妙的画面，一边Rider和韦伯的互动很是欢乐，大狗不时舔舔小主人的脸，惹得对方咯咯地笑。而另一边伊斯坎达尔无奈地只能看起晚报来打发时间，他再次怀疑这只狗是不是有些吃里扒外。

终于到了就寝的时间，伊斯坎达尔收起手里这份已经被他翻烂的晚报，将韦伯一把扛到肩上就往楼上走，趁机还掐了把他圆润的屁股。Ω的身型已经和最开始的不大相同，胸部虽然单薄却异常柔软，腰上和之前的肋骨分明相比已也长了一圈肉。最大的变化便是臀部，变得圆润而富有弹性，有时候弯下腰来翘起的屁股总是让伊斯坎达尔想要上去捏一把。  
等到了床上伊斯坎达尔从背后环抱着侧卧的韦伯，让韦伯的头枕在自己的左手臂上。下巴正好能抵着那黑色的小脑袋，还能看到脑袋上那小小的发漩。Ω淡淡的信息素味在他的鼻间萦绕，松木的冷香让残夏的夜晚也变得不再烦闷。  
“余怎么觉得，比起余本人你更喜欢Rider？”他一边捏着韦伯的手一边问道。  
“它那么乖，谁都会喜欢。”答得巧妙。  
听的人自然不是这么想，伊斯坎达尔将头埋到韦伯的肩窝里，吻着脖子与肩膀衔接处的细肉。被下巴上的胡子戳得发痒，韦伯低低得笑了起来，而同时伊斯坎达尔的手已经从睡衣的下摆里探入。一双大手揉捏着他的乳肉，手指尖在乳晕上打转，刮蹭着翘起的乳首。他的双腿被伊斯坎达尔用一条腿分开，能感受到对方勃起的阴茎已经抵在自己的雌穴口。可他已经无法反抗，脑袋被α的信息素味熏得晕晕乎乎，脸也红得发烫。同时，他的雌穴告诉他，他开始情动了。  
现在他的脑袋里反反复复响起伊斯坎达尔下午对他说得那句话，先前有Rider在他可以让自己不去直面这个问题，可眼下他再也无法回避。“共度余生”这四个字对韦伯来说太过沉重，他不知道伊斯坎达尔为什么会愿意和自己这样一个平庸的Ω在一起，按照他的地位和权势完全可以找一个更优秀的Ω。  
发现怀里的人在这种时候还能走神，伊斯坎达尔没好气地在韦伯的肩头咬了一口，不是很重却足以留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
“你发什么疯？”瞬间的疼痛让韦伯立刻从自己的小心思里转了出来。  
伊斯坎达尔在性事里一直喜欢对自己又啃又咬，要弄得他白净的身子上布满红痕牙印才肯罢休。而正待他想要反抗，自己的右腿却被人抬起，他的腿和伊斯坎达尔的手臂一般粗细，伊斯坎达尔的手可以将他的腿整个握住。韦伯保持着侧躺的姿势，而他的雌穴因右腿的抬起而被打开，同时抵在雌穴口的阴茎已经被泌出的汁液打湿。  
大手穿过右腿移到雌穴口，阴蒂已经苏醒充血，粗糙的手指抚摸挑逗，那颗充满神经末梢的海绵体便将强烈的性快感传递给了韦伯。如触电般发麻，让韦伯原本放松的身体紧绷起来，下意识地他的双手去抓伊斯坎达尔的左手。  
男人娴熟地照顾着Ω的雌穴，从阴蒂到小阴唇再到阴户，不放过他任何一处软肋，即便这种姿势他无法看到那里的艳景。粉色的雌穴口已经被肠液打湿，变得滑腻柔软，一张一合地等待着阴茎的进入。这样的刺激让Ω前端的阴茎也硬了起来，充血翘立着。

充血暗红色的龟头开始抵入湿热的雌穴，它一点点将穴口撑开，娇嫩的内壁包裹着进入的部分。这样的开拓太过直接，韦伯紧闭着自己的双眼不敢去看身下的景象。醉人的酒香味让他的神经放松，雌穴就这样自主地一张一合，吞吃着进入的阴茎。  
同时伊斯坎达尔的右手没有离开敏感的阴蒂，对这里反复的刺激让韦伯很快就射了出来，白浊的精液滴在床单和小腹上。Ω的情动使他的信息素变得香甜，很好地告知α他已经完全进入状态。伊斯坎达尔吻了吻小家伙脖子上的腺体，那里满溢着他所喜欢的松木香，同时他也让这场性事正式开始。  
阴茎快速地肏干着湿热的小穴，侧入的姿势需要比平日花费了更多的力气去开拓甬道，得到的回报是肠壁的包裹比平日里更加热切。它们如海浪一般涌来，一口一口地将硕大的阴茎吞吃入腹。如果塞壬的女妖用歌声让水手坠入深海，那他的Ω大概也有着同样的魔力，细碎的呻吟声有着甜美的尾音，呜咽婉转引得他只想长久地肏干这具迷人的身体。

韦伯难以承受这大幅度的肏动让，雌穴不断将快感传递到全身，触电般的发麻感让他的脚趾都跟着蜷紧，伊斯坎达尔健壮的手臂使他无法合上自己的双腿，只能任由蛮横的阴茎不断肏弄着已经一塌糊涂的小穴。他觉得自己的内脏也被跟着搅乱，耳边男人低沉的喘息声，喷出的鼻息打在他的耳朵上。  
他的身体里的每一个细胞都咆哮着想要去占有这个α，和伊斯坎达尔贴合在一起，他将这一切都归咎于信息素的作祟，却将自己心里那点微弱的心意埋藏起来。阴茎的快速肏弄将雌穴口的肠液打出一层细密的泡沫，龟头撞在他的敏感处。强烈的刺激使他无法过多地思考自己的心意，顷刻间就会被快感拖拽到欲望的海水里，最后他带着一丝自我厌弃任由身体沉沦其中。

“这次回来还有件事，”结束了一场纠缠伊斯坎达尔没有松开怀里的人，他的阴茎也没有从湿热的肠肉里撤出，“你愿意和余回马其顿吗？”  
“欸？”伊斯坎达尔的问题让韦伯很是意外，而疲惫感正席卷着大脑让他无法认真思考。  
“原本想在年底再安排这件事，但情况有变，如果你愿意的话余想尽快把你接回马其顿。”伊斯坎达尔笑着告诉他。  
马其顿和乌鲁克的争斗愈演愈烈，金皮卡很有可能已经盯上了伦敦的这所别馆，伊斯坎达尔一开始没想到这层，倒是因贝勒尼基的话而受到提醒。伊斯坎达尔没有说这一层利害关系，他心想着如果韦伯不愿意就把一部分战力先搬到伦敦来，反正真要打起来战场也在伦敦不过是早来晚来的事情。  
“我听你的。”虽然对于离开自己的故乡去往一个全然陌生的国度让韦伯有些忐忑，但还是选择顺从了伊斯坎达尔的意思。

于是两人第二天下午便带着Rider启程回了马其顿，临走前伊斯坎达尔交代弗朗西斯加强周边的安保措施，如果发现对方的使魔先不要惊动，向其汇报即可。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王军出场，场面混乱  
> 韦伯的新生活拉开序幕

表世界所说的马其顿一般是指北马其顿共和国，那里的土地不过是安提柯王朝的一小部分。伊斯坎达尔口中的马其顿不是某个国家，它位于希腊，是北爱琴海上的一座岛屿，对外宣称是富豪的私人岛屿。他们从伦敦飞到希腊，入关以后又上了一架私人飞机。私人飞机很快飞过了雅典的上空，现在只有韦伯和Rider一起坐在客舱内，而伊斯坎达尔则在驾驶舱。当他向韦伯展示自己的飞行执照的时候笑得一脸得意。  
大部分现代希腊人也不再是古希腊人的后裔，但伊斯坎达尔告诉韦伯，自亚历山大大帝时期起他们的祖先就已经定居在这片土地上，并与当时的王室有着密切的关系。在两次世界大战期间为了保护家族甚至将整个岛屿遮蔽，直到战争结束才重新出现在爱琴海上，所以一些不明真相的家伙会以为马其顿不过是个20世纪中叶才崛起的土暴发户。马其顿一直守护着近神代传承下来的魔法，因此他们才有能力与中东名门乌鲁克较劲。

飞机平稳地降落到停机坪，已有人在那里等候，韦伯认出了欧迈尼斯和托勒密，他们分列在两边。与欧迈尼斯一起的是一位老人，应是伊斯坎达尔说的长老院的人；与托勒密一起的是个与他年龄相仿的青年人，伊斯坎达尔告诉韦伯那是塞琉古多半是来看热闹的。  
伊斯坎达尔先出的舱门，非常自然地转身去牵舱内韦伯的手。就这样马其顿的少主牵着新婚Ω一起走下飞机的画面就出现在了众人眼前。  
“长老这么大年纪还来机场接余实在是过意不去，明明一会余也要去长老院向您和其他长老汇报伦敦的事务。”伊斯坎达尔皮里杨秋地和长老说着客套话。  
“少主客气了。”长老也没接着说话，将目光转到伊斯坎达尔身边的韦伯身上。  
被老人盯得发毛，韦伯下意识地往伊斯坎达尔身后躲了躲。伊斯坎达尔倒很享受小家伙依赖自己的样子，还将人往身边搂了搂。  
“托勒密，你和塞琉古来干嘛？”伊斯坎达尔将话题转到本不会出现在这个场合的托勒密身上。  
“本来应该是贝勒尼基来接韦伯回行宫，可她被学院的学生们缠住了，我是来替她跑腿的。”说着托勒密指了指边上的塞琉古“这家伙是来看戏的。”  
停机坪建在岛屿的最高处，当他们出机场三辆黑色轿车已经停在门口。长老和欧迈尼斯先上了其中一辆，伊斯坎达尔交代韦伯同托勒密回去后便也上了第二辆车离开。

“好久不见，公主大人，欢迎来马其顿。”托勒密这才正式向韦伯打了招呼，并向他介绍身旁的塞琉古。两人均是伊斯坎达尔少年时的玩伴，出生于贵族世家，彼此情同兄弟。  
“你胡说什么，谁是公主大人？”韦伯显然不喜欢这个称呼，瞪大了眼睛看着对方。  
银发青年笑而不语地为韦伯打开了后座的车门。  
“先上车吧，我们路上和你解释。”塞琉古实在看不下自己友人这副幸灾乐祸的样子。  
韦伯依言上了车，很快最后一辆车也发动了引擎，驶离了机场。车辆沿着盘山公路而下，透过车窗韦伯看到整个岛都是典型的希腊式建筑，纯白色房屋期间稍稍参杂几个浅粉色的像是点缀，远处是蔚蓝一片的爱琴海。

“所以，解释下你刚才的称呼。”韦伯双手抱臂一人坐在后排，一脸不情愿地让托勒密做出解释。  
“好的公主大人，”正在开车的托勒密显然对这个称呼乐在其中，“其实很简单，老大作为马其顿未来的家主娶的当然是公主大人，”托勒密顿了顿“不论你自己愿不愿意，别人都会这样看待你。”  
“在马其顿至少有半数的单身Ω做梦都想爬上伊斯坎达尔的床。，”塞琉古补充说明道，“你俩结婚的事情还算是个秘密，所以直到你被完全标记以前，在他们眼里你只是个被伊斯坎达尔临时标记的普通Ω，和以前那些没有区别，随时都可以换人。”  
“不过话说回来，‘那些人’大概才是最咬牙切齿的，可能会采取些行动也说不定。”托勒密笑着从后视镜里看了看韦伯的表情，已经一脸错愕。“如你所见，现在我是你的司机，”又用嘴撇了撇边上的塞琉古“他是你的保镖。伊斯坎达尔不在的时候我们会保证你的安全。”

说话间车子已经正式开入了城中心，看起来和普通的市镇没有任何区别。车子一直朝宫殿的方向开去，到了大门口看守只看了眼车牌就立刻放行。车子稍后在宫殿前停下，上来几个侍者为他们开门。走出车门时韦伯看到一个30岁左右的女人站在门口迎接他们。  
托勒密先走了上去，并和女子亲密地抱在一起，“那帮小鬼终于肯放你下课了？”  
“别这么说托勒密，我很喜欢教孩子们。”贝勒尼基笑了笑，松开手向走在后面的韦伯看去，“初次见面韦伯少爷，一路上您可能听托勒密说了很多有的没的，您千万别多想。”  
在韦伯眼里贝勒尼基如典型的古希腊淑女般亭亭玉立，她穿着精致的连衣裙，将波浪的长发随意地披在背后。“没有，您客气了。”  
“我叫贝勒尼基，”女人亲切地上前牵起韦伯的手，“是托勒密的伴侣，负责您在宫中的生活。”同是Ω的贝勒尼基做这样的工作再适合不过，她熟悉马其顿的情况又不需要因为身份避嫌，这些都是伊斯坎达尔早就安排好的。原本伊斯坎达尔希望韦伯能在完全标记后再搬到马其顿，但现在和乌鲁克在英国的争端愈演愈烈，两害相较取其轻便也只好让韦伯先来马其顿。

贝勒尼基领着韦伯进了宫，托勒密和塞琉古则因为还有要事处理便告辞离开了。走在偌大的宫殿里，韦伯能够感受到，带着敌意的冰冷视线一道道从他的背后射来。  
“您完全不用理会这些，”贝勒尼基说道，“如果连这样的小事您都介意，那马其顿的生活大概会让您心力交瘁。”  
“我不大明白，我明明不会对他们有任何威胁。”韦伯实在不懂这些莫名的敌意。  
“您现在的位置就是他们最大的威胁，但您无需忧虑这些，我们会负责您的安全。”说着贝勒尼基将他领到了位于宫殿三楼的寝宫前，“这是伊斯坎达尔在马其顿的房间，您与他住在一起。”说话间推开了厚重的房门，“只要您是他的配偶，我们就不会让人伤害到您，您可以向在伦敦的别馆一样自由行动。”  
韦伯看着偌大的寝宫，比他们在伦敦的房间还要大上许多，里面自带一个书房与阳台。宫殿的后面是连绵的海岸线，打开窗边能听到海浪拍打礁石的声音。韦伯在里面转了一圈，几个侍者将他的行李也搬了进来，伯的行李依旧都是些书籍，一摞摞地被侍者们放回到书架上。  
“快吃晚饭了，我们先去餐厅吧。”贝勒尼基向韦伯提议，“伊斯坎达尔应该一会就过来了，您第一天到，大家都等着见您。”  
“好的，贝勒尼基夫人，”韦伯顿了顿，“如果可以的话，您能不能不要对我用敬语呢？”韦伯是第一次与如此温和优雅的Ω相处，一时间让他不知道该如何应对。  
“可以哦，不过前提是您也不对我用敬语，请您叫我贝勒尼基就好了。”贝勒尼基友善地接受了韦伯的提议。  
“好，贝勒尼基。”韦伯笑着，在贝勒尼基的注视下轻轻地念了声对方的名字。

贝勒尼基向韦伯简单介绍了宫殿的格局，以及一些当地的风俗节日，两人就这样说笑着走到了餐厅，此时的餐厅已经传出几个人吵闹的笑声。  
“这群α永远都吵吵闹闹的。”贝勒尼基有些歉意的对韦伯说。  
“没关系，有精力是好事。”韦伯笑了笑。

“啊，来了来了，让伊斯坎达尔浪子回头的Ω！”是个相当开朗的女声，声音的主人有金银的异色眼瞳，留着黑色的长发。“哇，真的，小的和鸡崽子一样。”  
“明明你也没多高吧。”韦伯的心里这样想着，但脸上只是不露声色的笑了笑。  
“对，就这样还敢和伊斯坎达尔吵架。”这样说的是塞琉古，显然他刚才与伙伴们分享了初次相见的经历。  
“你就不怕他一拳把你打飞？”金银异瞳的女人这样问道。  
“喂赫菲，老大从来都不会打Ω。”托勒密直接指出了赫菲的问题的漏洞。  
“说起来他和伊斯坎达尔之前的那几个Ω好像不是一个类型。”坐在最靠里侧的男人这样发话。  
“噫，安提柯你还研究过这个？你是变态吗？”赫菲一脸嫌弃地看了眼安提柯。  
“不是啊，他以前一直喜欢更丰满的类型啊。”安提柯连忙辩解。  
“哇，你这种话可千万别被老大听到。”托勒密悄悄地补了安提柯一刀。  
“说不定今晚就要被伊斯坎达尔知道。”塞琉古继续补刀。  
就这样所有人的话题就在韦伯身上和伊斯坎达尔喜欢的类型上反复跳跃，弄得韦伯只想立刻转身离开餐厅。

“长老院这帮人是想烦死余吗？”远处伊斯坎达尔的声音传了过来，“乌鲁克就要骑到我们头上来了他们还让余不要太过分，”看来长老院的会议让他很不满意，“余哪里过分了，不过就是想轰一下他们在伦敦的聚集地而已。欧迈尼斯你得好好跟老家伙们说一说利害权重。”就这样如同在出门买包盐一样平淡地说着相当出格的话。  
“好的。”欧迈尼斯一边推开餐厅的大门，一边答应了伊斯坎达尔近乎胡来的要求。  
“都到了，那就开始吧。”伊斯坎达尔见餐厅里人已经到齐，便向主位走去，经过韦伯时十分自然地牵起他的手将他拉到身边。

在五名侍者的服侍下，众人坐定开始享用晚餐，前菜是海鲜浓汤，主菜是炖牛肉配上全麦面包，饮料是冰镇的白葡萄酒。众人一边享用着佳肴一边聊着近期与乌鲁克的局势，席间托勒密还就之前威尔士的情况建议伊斯坎达尔多派些人前往伦敦。  
韦伯自顾自吃着盘里的食物，他曾去过几次伦敦的希腊餐厅，这里的食物只是因为原料更为新鲜却将整个料理变了个格调。最后就着一小杯新鲜的希腊酸奶众人结束了晚间的聚餐。  
“等赫费斯提翁后天从北欧回来我们得开个会具体的作战方案得决定下来，”在最后伊斯坎达尔向众人说道，“乌鲁克大概憋不到明年春天，他们想和[钟塔]那帮人联手，不过依[钟塔]喜欢坐收渔翁利的做派他们也是白费功夫。金皮卡早该听余的，一起对付[钟塔]再平分伦敦。”说完也就带着韦伯回了寝宫。  
回去的路上韦伯却没有感受到来时那些冰冷的目光，想着大概是伊斯坎达尔在身边的关系，那些躲在角落里的人也不敢这样直接。一天的舟车劳顿让韦伯的睡意来得格外早也没功夫细想这些，他洗漱完爬上床后边陷入了梦境。  
在马其顿的第一天也就在一顿折腾中过去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 韦伯在马其顿的居住日常  
> 准备和金闪闪干架的大帝  
> 最后是对告白的回应

韦伯在马其顿的日子过得还算舒心，起初会有些不知天高地厚的Ω会趁着他独自一人时突然出面挑衅他，但一方面韦伯对这些事完全不在意，导致那些人每次就像拳打在棉花上，另一方面他身上属于伊斯坎达尔的味道时刻表明着他现在正备受宠爱，没有人胆敢伤害正得宠的他。在贝勒尼基的陪伴下他很快便熟悉了这座宫殿，同时他也发现贝勒尼基非但学识过人还常有独特的见解，两人很是能聊到一起。马其顿的藏书量巨大，除了马其顿看守的近神代书籍以外韦伯均可以自由阅读。新写的论文也逐渐有了起色，加上贝勒尼基的照看也不怕他再像以前一样熬夜。  
一日下午韦伯照常在庭院里陪Rider玩耍，自从搬来马其顿以后这项事务有一阵没有落到韦伯身上。地中海的阳光比伦敦的热烈许多，来了没几日就将韦伯苍白的皮肤晒上一层浅浅的小麦色。原本韦伯打算牵着Rider在花园里溜一圈却在这个时候遇上了同样出来遛狗的托勒密，他牵着一只通体黑色的依比沙猎犬，狭长的脸型和竖立的大耳让它看起来威风凌凌。两只狗显然颇为熟识，一见面便热切地互相嗅嗅舔舔。  
“公主大人，下午好。”托勒密的心情看起来很好，从上个月开始他们就为了伦敦的问题忙了好一阵。  
“能不能别这么叫我，我好歹是个男人。”韦伯极为讨厌托勒密对他的称呼，但对方却一副屡教不改的样子。  
“行啊，作为交换我不在马其顿的时候你帮我遛[阿努比斯]吧。”阿努比斯指的便是他牵着的依比沙猎犬，和传说中的胡狼神确有几分相似，“不过你可得小心些，不然怕是那些家伙都会来找你帮忙遛狗。”男人大笑着牵着自己的狗离开了，留下韦伯一个人站在原地。  
贝勒尼基邀请韦伯去学校给孩子们试讲些课程，盛情难却下韦伯应承了下来。结果反响很是不错，孩子们很喜欢这个外来的老师，虽然看起来年轻却满是学问，讲起课来又仔细又有耐心。一开始长老院对此持反对意见，认为[钟塔]毕业的韦伯会将类似于[根源]这样不必要的事情教给孩子。却被伊斯坎达尔一句“马其顿什么时候已经气量小到连一个外来的孺子都容不下的地步？”给顶了回去。于是韦伯的日程变得更加繁忙起来，除了要撰写自己的论文，每周还要抽几日到学校上课。  
终于帮托勒密遛狗的事情还是没有瞒住，没过几日其他人便也纷纷以各种巧遇的方式找上门来。于是韦伯几乎每日遛Rider的同时都会至少牵着另一只别人家的狗，最蔚为壮观的一次，他同时牵着大大小小5只狗在花园里散步。领头的自然是伊斯坎达尔的Rider，除了托勒密的阿努比斯以外，还有只金毛寻回猎犬，和两只柯基犬。狗们都被训得十分乖巧，虽然都是爱闹腾的年纪却不会四处乱跑，直到韦伯解开它们脖子上的绳子才会风一样地追逐嬉戏闹做一团。

和伊斯坎达尔预料的一样乌鲁克想要拉拢[钟塔]，但看来注重[隐秘]的[钟塔]并不买这位中东富豪的帐。乌鲁克是比马其顿更古老的世家，据说他们的祖先可以追溯到古巴比伦时期。同样因为某些原因隐藏多年，于本世纪才重新开始崭露头角。乌鲁克与马其顿对普通人的态度都相对比较宽容，更愿意与平凡人进行生意往来，甚至偶尔会透露一些小小的[神秘]给对方。  
在这个几乎被科技支配的年代[神秘]已经十分稀薄，但只要人类还有不明白的事情那么[神秘]就会一直存在。与[钟塔]一直排外的态度相反，伊斯坎达尔持有“当科技发展到足够强盛时，它就可以时魔法。”这样的论调，他本人就对各种各样的新事物都有兴趣。飞行执照也是因为“太好奇一块铁怎么能飞在天上”才考的。  
这些都是题外话，绕回到马其顿这边，伊斯坎达尔现在正在会议室里和几个人开着作战会议。  
“和乌鲁克的交涉失败了。”说话的是赫费斯提翁，他从北欧回来后就前往乌鲁克，代表伊斯坎达尔再次和对方谈伦敦的领地问题。  
“有本事就直接打一架啊。”赫菲早就看对面狂妄的红颜混蛋极为不顺眼。  
“赫菲你冷静，真要打起来我们也不一定能占到太多好处，”说话的是塞琉古，“现在的问题是伦敦的利益分配，没必要把事情带到本土来。”他说得极有道理，其他人听了以后都纷纷点头。  
“他们上次在威尔士吃到了甜头，很可能也会在伦敦再来一次。”托勒密是前一次威尔士事件的收尾人，当时乌鲁克出其不意袭击了威尔士的几个联络点，散布不实消息的同时还很有效地瞒住了马其顿，直到将那里搅得一团乱马其顿才发现威尔士出了问题。  
“对面那个金光闪闪的家伙没想到竟然玩阴招。”  
“你错了赫菲，那件事情应该和金皮卡无关，要是他本人才不会就停在那种程度，不把余在威尔士的部署全部剿灭是不会罢休的。”伊斯坎达尔显然很了解自己的对手，“恐怕这位新上任的乌鲁克家主也和余一样有一班老家伙在背后没法大展身手。”  
伊斯坎达尔与乌鲁克的家主颇有些缘分，两人在在少年时便彼此认识，两人的母系来自同一个阿拉伯的大家族，虽然隔得很远但仿佛有一丝微妙的血缘联系。乌鲁克的家主本名叫吉尔，因为从小都喜欢穿金带银被伊斯坎达尔笑称金皮卡。  
“欧迈尼斯那件事情怎么样了？”伊斯坎达尔问的是先前长老院不同意在伦敦“轰一下”的事情。  
“他们还有很多顾虑，毕竟马其顿秘宝可能因此暴露。”欧迈尼斯说道，“但是已经有几位已经松口表示会再考虑。”  
伊斯坎达尔满意地点点头，他心里想着实在不行就干脆先斩后奏。“先到这里吧，准备充分后托勒密和塞琉古先到伦敦去，弗朗西斯应该已经把那边安排妥当了。”

伊斯坎达尔为了和乌鲁克的纠纷忙得终日见不到人，很多时候韦伯睡下后他才回来，几乎沾床就着，等到第二天韦伯醒来却已经离开了。一个人的时候韦伯会把伊斯坎达尔在伦敦对他说的事情拿出来细细考虑，他不知道自己如何有能力和这个男人共度余生，与他相比自己不过是个普通到没有特点的凡人。  
日子过得很快，转眼已经进入十月下旬，气温稍有回落却依旧保持在20℃以上，降水比夏天时明显增多，偶尔下起雨来会让韦伯想起伦敦的日子。他的发情期一般是在每年的十月，关于发情期韦伯没有什么美好的回忆，大多是因为高热哪里也去不了，只能一个人窝在闭冗的公寓里。一般会持续三到五天，抑制剂虽然可以帮助他拜托情欲的纠缠，但高热却使他虚弱无力，流汗过多会还会出现脱水的症状。有一回是梅尔文的突然拜访，才把他从垂死的边缘拉回来。那个性格恶劣的友人却是伦敦他唯一一个可以寻求帮助的人。  
去年的十月他因为查出腺体的病变不得不住院治疗，那时伦敦一直在下雨。他因为发情期一次性注射过量抑制剂，加上长期的滥用导致腺体急性突变，手术结束后他在医院里躺了近半个月，哪里也去不了。就和现在一样，除了看着窗外无止尽的雨水什么也做不了。  
眼看着十月已经过去大半，可自己的身体却完全没有任何征兆，他甚至在想是不是因为已经切去大部分腺体导致他已经不会发情。胡思乱想地他完全没意识到自己的信息素已经在室内弥漫起来，他听到一阵脚步声然后是书房门推开的吱嘎声，伊斯坎达尔近期少有地在这个点回到寝宫里来。  
自从伊斯坎达尔在伦敦的别馆和自己说的那席话以后，韦伯就不知道该如何和他独处，所幸这几日他回来便睡下了两人也没有多少交流。  
“小子，等伦敦安稳了余再安排送你回去。”几日的观察伊斯坎达尔像是发现了韦伯那小小的思乡情绪。  
韦伯只是点点头，其实对于他而言回去也不过是住到那个别馆里，和在马其顿没有多大的区别。他想要的大概是曾经的自由自在，但这些大概直到自己生完孩子都为不一定能获得。他如果和伊斯坎达尔离婚则需要洗掉自己的标记，那他所剩的腺体就会被全部切除。一个没有腺体的Ω，按照现在的医学水平，最多能活到50岁而且最后几年的状况非常糟糕。所有的一切都是他自己的选择，没有人可以埋怨。  
伊斯坎达尔见小家伙不说话，便走过去将人抱到怀里。室内弥漫着墨水和红酒的香味，两股味道交织在一起让气氛变得暧昧无比。伊斯坎达尔的手拖着韦伯的屁股将人抱到和自己平视的高度，而韦伯为了保持平衡抱住了伊斯坎达尔的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰。这是他们最近难得的独处时光，靠着窗一起听淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
伊斯坎达尔先吻上那张粉嫩的小嘴，松木的香气引诱他对那浅薄的嘴唇流连忘返。韦伯浅浅地回应着，吻逐渐变得绵长起来，舌与舌交缠在一起，偶尔火红的胡须蹭在他的脸上。温情的长吻像是安慰一般将他失落的心包裹起来。  
一吻毕，伊斯坎达尔坐在书桌前的靠背椅子，小家伙跨坐着仰着头看向他。  
“你为什么会选择我？”红着脸韦伯鼓起勇气将一直萦绕在心里的问题问了出来。  
“余相信自己的眼光，你是个优秀的Ω。”伊斯坎达尔说得直截了当。  
“......”  
“你不用怀疑自己。”伊斯坎达尔显然看出了对方的心虚，却没有再多说什么。  
“我觉得自己都不知道你的事情，”韦伯别扭着将心底的另一层情怯说了出来，他们办理完结婚手续后除了床上的事情彼此十分熟悉以外，别的事情却都闭口不提。伊斯坎达尔只告诉过他自己追寻过“俄刻阿诺斯”，至于起因和结果都未曾知晓。  
“小子，你是想了解余的过往吗？”伊斯坎达尔大声笑了起来，眼看着Ω那张笑脸肉眼可见地涨红起来，耳根都被染成粉色。以前的Ω大多十分清楚自己的家事，对他的情意里除了爱慕以外还夹杂着权利欲，这也是他一直没有选定Ω伴侣的原因。  
于是那个下午伊斯坎达尔从自己的母亲的身份说起，那个女人是个强悍的Ω女性，来自一个与[蛇魔法]有关的家族，生下自己后没过几年就因病去世。父亲几年以后便娶了另一个妻子，便是克里奥佩特拉，并生下了幼子安塔鲁斯。继承人的争夺便从那时在家族里悄然上演，那时他也才8岁，随后他就被送去寄宿学校学习，在那里认识了现在的伙伴。他毕业后回到马其顿，开始帮父亲处理家族事务，能力极强父亲对他颇为满意，并决定之后将家主之位传给他。可就在五年前，一场暗杀夺取了他父亲的生命。继承人没有正式决定，长老院暂时收存了家主的名号。他靠着伙伴的帮助收拾了残局并拓展马其顿的势力，却因为和长老院不和一直无法拿到名号，到最后他将自己和长老院谈的交易也告诉了韦伯。  
“所以你果然是为了生孩子才结婚的？”听完了伊斯坎达尔的故事，韦伯有些失落地这样问道。  
“起初是这样，”伊斯坎达尔坦然地表示自己起初的目的是为了子嗣“但余发现，现在余已经不能再把你让给别人。”说完他又要去吻自己怀里的Ω，却被韦伯用手挡住了他的嘴，他只好转而去吻那只指尖微凉的手指细长的手。  
听到这席话又被吻着手指的韦伯想跳出伊斯坎达尔的怀里赶紧逃跑，却发现对方的手不知何时已经握紧了他的腰，“大概是自投罗网了。”这样想着他便放弃了抵抗。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情期的车

窗外的雨越下越大，却无法遮盖住书房内的喘息声，韦伯背靠着木制书桌，他的双腿被人打开。伊斯坎达尔埋首其中，舔着他湿热的小穴，那里汁水满溢，一张一合地享受着舌苔的温热。柔软的舌苔扫过每一个角落，甚至探入他的穴内，上下挑拨发出啧啧的水声。  
“哈，别...别舔了...”韦伯的手去推那颗红色的脑袋，可高潮使他使不上任何力气，手指颤抖着与其说是在推不如说只是扶在上面。  
伊斯坎达尔抬眼看了看瘫软在书桌上的韦伯，他已经没有丝毫力气。  
又转而含住已经勃起的阴茎，“哈——~”阴茎被口腔突然的包裹使韦伯几乎惊叫出声，而尾音的颤抖则表示湿热的口腔已经让他舒服得无法自持。肥厚的舌搅动舔舐着柱身，舌尖滑过冠状沟，有力的舌挑拨着最为敏感的衔接处，让人无法控制地颤抖起来。  
“快停...求你...哈~”可不论韦伯如何求饶伊斯坎达尔都不愿放过他，“要，要射了...哈~”说话间白浊的精液便整个涌了出来，灌在伊斯坎达尔的嘴里。随着喉结分明的滚动，他像品尝一道甜品似地将那些全部吞了下去，甚至还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。这样的画面落到韦伯眼里实在太过羞耻，他涨红着脸刚想坐起身却发现突然的情热从他的腹部传来，他的腺体也跟着开始鼓胀。  
“我好像发情了。”韦伯捂着自己的后颈发热的腺体坐起身，眨巴着双眼往向伊斯坎达尔说道，一脸的无措。

逐渐的空气里清冷的松木香开始散发出独特的甜味，伊斯坎达尔将人抱回到怀里，情热已经开始影响韦伯的身体。他的锁骨上细密地蒙上一层汗珠，被手摸着的地方清凉舒适，当手离开时却变得更加灼热。Ω难耐地开始蹭动，情欲让他变得大胆主动，伸出手去抱面前的α，湿热的小穴蹭着胯部的隆起，虽然还隔着几层布料却已经让他兴奋不已。  
怀里的Ω热切主动，和空气里的香味一起引诱着伊斯坎达尔，他感到自己后颈的腺体开始变热，本能的征服欲在他的心里大声咆哮，他想要将怀里的Ω彻底征服，肏开他的生殖腔，在里面灌满自己的精液，将他彻底标记为自己的所有物，从此没有他人再敢靠近这个Ω，任何α只要走近一步就可以闻到他身上属于自己的味道。  
伊斯坎达尔赤红色的眼睛如火焰般闪耀跳动，对上那双已经蒙着水雾的绿色眼眸，他们重新开始接吻。与之前的绵长不同，双方都急切而躁动，α如野兽般撕碎了Ω身上的衣衫，衣物纷纷掉落，Ω光滑细嫩的皮肤展露出来。情热让Ω的关节处的皮肤泛着粉色，他的四肢修长而舒展，现在正赤裸地平躺在书桌上，双腿荡在半空中。  
悉悉索索地伊斯坎达尔脱去了自己的衣物，将它们随意搭在椅背上，他站起身，高大的身型将韦伯整个遮挡在身下。Ω欢迎着他的靠近，主动打开自己的双腿，将腿挂上α的腰间。发情期的小穴湿热软烂，无需多少拓展便可以容纳α硕大的阴茎，肠壁柔软地包裹吮吸，如久经干渴的动物遇到一眼清泉。  
“唔...想要...”刚刚吞入整根阴茎的Ω又躁动起来，他的双脚在α的腰后勾在一起，往里收催促α快点进行下一步。  
“待会你再喊不要，余可不会停下来。”伊斯坎达尔笑着打趣身下的Ω，那是上次假性发情的事，起初一直喊着想要的Ω到了最后却哭着求他停下。  
“唔...”被戳到了痛处，韦伯皱了皱眉，水汪汪的眼睛里满是委屈。  
“可你就算现在想逃跑，余也不会放过你了。”说着伊斯坎达尔吻住了身下的人。

清晰的水泽声响彻整个房间，α的身上已挂满汗珠，他的鼻息灼热地洒在Ω颤抖的身上，情爱的高潮已经将Ω素日里冷淡的外壳剥下，他的双手紧紧环抱着α，甜腻的呻吟声从他的嘴里漏出。快感一浪一浪地将他整个身心推到失控的边沿，他的指甲嵌在α坚实的肌肉里，那宽厚的背上已满是他的抓痕，如春日里发情的野猫，吸引身上的α不惜余力地肏干自己。  
韦伯已经快要听不清外面的雨声，他能只听到自己哭着求伊斯坎达尔不要停下，求他如对待娼妓般肏弄他的雌穴，将那不知饥渴的欲望填满。而伊斯坎达尔只是笑着不说话，但他的动作却进一步回应着他的祈求。α额上的汗水滑过他精致的鼻梁，在鼻尖凝成一颗小小的水珠，最后水珠承受不住重力的拉扯坠落下来，砸在Ω的脸上和泪水混在一起。  
书房里的空气已经弥漫着两人信息素的味道，像是有人将陈年的红酒倒入松烟墨里，再将它们不断搅动，两股液体从原本的互相分离逐渐融为一体，原本不想关的气味也就跟着合二为一。  
“哈...伊斯...坎达尔...”α的名字极为拗口，但韦伯还是断断续续地念叨着这个名字，仿佛名字里蕴含着什么未知的魔力。  
Ω在情爱的过程中过于爱哭，他的眼角泛红，泪眼婆娑，因长时间的呻吟嗓音也变得低哑。为了不让他再这么折磨自己的嗓子，α再一次吻住了那张惹人怜爱的嘴。同时也未停下身下的肏干，他渐渐顶开最深处的关口，那之后便隐藏着Ω的生殖腔。像是战士冲向敌军的腹地，伊斯坎达尔将躺在书桌上的人抱回怀里，并加快了阴茎抽插的速度，大幅度的肏弄已经让肠肉松软。  
即便吻着却还是有细碎的呻吟声漏出来，突然较快的抽插使快感更猛烈地冲击着Ω的身躯，身体失控般地微微颤抖，身体整个打开，上身后仰，弯成一个好看的弧形，他的手片刻不敢放松地抱着自己的α。  
一个猛烈的挺动，Ω的生殖腔彻底被肏开，韦伯感到阴茎瞬间在他的体内肿起成结。那肿大的结填满了生殖腔的空间。伊斯坎达尔松开了吻着他的嘴，转而探向他颈后的腺体，那里有一个平日里不会出现的肿块。  
韦伯知道之后会发生的事情，他紧抱着伊斯坎达尔，在他的耳边轻声地像是在念咒语，“标记我，让我变成你一个人的Ω，让你的精液浇满我的生殖腔，让我怀上你的孩子，别再放开我。”  
像是一道启动指令，伊斯坎达尔露出平日隐藏的犬牙，狠狠地咬上Ω的腺体，将自己的信息素注入其中，同时阴茎在生殖腔内开始了漫长的射精。和往日不同，这个过程极为漫长，因疼痛Ω下意识地开始挣扎，想要逃离α的怀抱，可是肿胀的结使他们紧密相连。持续了近10分钟α才松口，而Ω已经惊叫到几乎力竭，泪眼婆娑地倒在α满是汗水的怀里。  
结已经消退，但伊斯坎达尔没有立刻从韦伯的体内撤出，阴茎保持着半勃的状态，他托着韦伯的屁股将人抱离书房，他得找个更舒服的地方，发情期不过才刚刚开始，他们还有很多事情要做。

他们刚结束不知第几轮，伊斯坎达尔将侍者送来的晚餐推到韦伯面前。自那个下午开始寝宫的大门已经紧闭了3天，伊斯坎达尔吩咐侍者只需要将水和食物推到门前即可。卧室厚重的窗帘将外面的日光遮挡，要不是因为边上的闹钟，韦伯根本分不清现在是什么时候。今天早晨伊斯坎达尔出去开了个会议，之后就再也没有离开过韦伯的身边。而韦伯大概就没怎么离开过那张床，除了做爱以外最多的事情就是睡觉，伊斯坎达尔会注意让他补充水分，发清热导致的流汗和做爱时过于爱哭，都使韦伯极需水分。  
外面还在下雨，伊斯坎达尔告诉他早上停过一会儿。眼下他们正坐在靠窗的餐桌旁一起吃晚餐。他的雌穴现在正含着一个金属质地的塞子，他都不知道伊斯坎达尔从哪里变出这么个东西，说这样精液不容易从体内漏出来，什么α的精液能让发情期的Ω不那么饥渴，简直是胡说八道，毕竟现在他的雌穴告诉他，他又饿了。再次被自己的Ω体质打败，韦伯一边在脑海里咒骂自己的恬不知耻，一边红着脸吃着盘里的海鱼。

伊斯坎达尔喝着杯中的酒，坐在韦伯的对面，现在这个红着脸的Ω简直是最棒的下酒菜。他注意到Ω不自觉地晃动着双脚，一下一下地，有几次还踢到了自己的小腿，想着小家伙大概脑子里又在想什么多余的事情。细细品味了眼前人一阵，见人就着水将最后一块鱼肉也吞入了口中，便抱着人重新回到床上。  
坐在他鼠息部上的Ω羞红着脸，“伦敦是不是有麻烦？”韦伯将头倚在他的胸口，自从完全标记以后，他格外依恋伊斯坎达尔的体温和味道。  
“小事情，可能会过去一阵，圣诞节前应该就结束了。”α没有对自己的Ω说明事情的真相，他不想然对方为自己的冒险担心。  
“是吗？”Ω将脸埋在他的左胸口，听着他有力的心跳，仿佛这样能分辨出他话里的真假。  
“是啊。”α答得很快。  
“骗子。”Ω确实分辨出了他话里的真假  
“......”这回换做伊斯坎达尔沉默不语，他思索着该怎么和对方解释。  
“你要注意安全。”Ω没有继续追问，只是抓紧α领口的衣衫，声音闷闷的。  
“余可不舍得让你做寡妇。”这样说着伊斯坎达尔将韦伯的脸捧起来，吻上那片薄唇。

当伊斯坎达尔将堵着雌穴的塞子拿走，成圆锥形的金属表面沾满了黏滑的液体，拉出一条淫靡的丝，“唔...”填满雌穴的物体被拿走，忽然的空虚感让韦伯发出不满的声音。  
“啪”地一声，伊斯坎达尔的手打在那弹性十足的屁股上，而后还狠狠捏了一把，“想要了？”  
被拆穿心思的韦伯不满地摇了摇屁股，他正跪趴着，屁股翘起腰肢下沉，雌穴一张一合地等待着伊斯坎达尔的进入。这两日频繁的性事已经让他的雌穴随时都能吃下那硕大的阴茎，精液和肠液把里面弄得湿滑软烂，还有一些液体流到他的股沟里，黏黏糊糊得很不舒服。  
伊斯坎达尔将那圆滚滚的屁股捧到自己面前，于是韦伯就变成倒趴在他的身上。他用手指打开湿热的雌穴，将里面淫靡饥渴的肠肉尽收眼底。舔了舔嘴角，他的舌探入其中，“啊——~”韦伯惊得叫出声，虽然伊斯坎达尔常为他口交，但那灵巧的舌却每次都搅得他方寸大乱。  
韦伯的脸旁便是伊斯坎达尔的胯部，那里已经隆起，他伸手去解开裤腰，将拉链拉开后吻上那半勃起的性器。柔软的唇亲吻着满是雄性麝香气的阴茎手扶着柱身，从底部开始一直到顶端。他的小嘴根本含不住整个阴茎，只能勉强吃着顶部，小舌滑过马眼。而后他含住最底部的囊袋，口腔包裹着脆弱的阴囊，别样的快感让身下的伊斯坎达尔一时间停止了动作。  
“小子，你可真是个厉害的Ω。”伊斯坎达尔慰叹出声，享受着阴囊在韦伯嘴里的舒爽感。待到Ω松口后他将人抱起面向自己，双手将臀瓣掰向两侧，让已经彻底勃起的阴茎整个顶入雌穴内。  
“嗯...”Ω发出满足的声音，连续多日的性爱已将他彻底打开，发情期撕碎了他惯常的伪装，迫使他直面自己体内最深处的渴望。  
α将头埋在Ω的胸上，隔着睡衣舔着藏在其中的乳首，那里早就充血翘立，唾液打湿布料，冷冷得触感让Ω及不好受。Ω双手交叉拎着衣服边沿脱去了自己身上的睡衣，他满是吻痕和齿印的肌肤便暴露在空气里。因为瞬间的寒冷还激起了一层鸡皮，但很快α温暖的双手便抚摸过他的全身，让他重新变得火热。  
那对单薄的乳肉上早已布满了α留下的痕迹，但伊斯坎达尔还是不厌其烦地亲吻啃咬，要留下新的标记彰显自己的所有权，韦伯有些吃疼地想去躲避，可舌尖挑拨乳首的快感还是让他软了腰。  
Ω的臀部被大手托着，跨坐在α怀里。这是他们都喜欢的一个姿势，可以在交媾的时候紧密相贴，又能看到彼此的表情。α的手臂开始发力，向摆弄着娃娃一样将Ω肏弄着，大开大合地顶入雌穴又撤出，过程中托带出粘稠的体液，撞击中发出响亮的“啪啪”声，交合处很快便打出一圈细细密密的泡沫。

欲望像塞壬的歌姬推拽着他们往海底的最深处，理智的浮木早已被抛诸脑后，不分昼夜的性交持续了整整三天三夜，当韦伯再次醒来时他的发情期已经全部消退，身体被人清洗干净，身下的床单也早已换成整洁干燥的，他翻了个身钻进一旁伊斯坎达尔的怀里又重新闭上了眼。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了方便理解这边先解释下双方的技能。  
> 大帝：全方位点满雷电属性，武器就是塞浦路斯之剑。定位基本属于一个近战，雷电让他打远程闪闪不至于被风筝得太死...没有牛车和马是因为我不知道咋写...  
> 闪闪：王财没啥区别，EA不能放宝具。天之锁链有CD，超出攻击范围或者分心效果都会减弱，没有原作里那么强的束缚力，或者说是因为这边的大帝没有神性所以...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 废物写打架，多担待...

到了11月初伊斯坎达尔就带着安提柯去了伦敦与托勒密，塞琉古汇合，留下赫费斯提翁兄妹留守在马其顿。他们与乌鲁克在伦敦的争斗终于进入了最后阶段，起初乌鲁克占据着上风，但随着马其顿主力人员的到达，局势变得暧昧不清起来。  
这个时节的英国岛本不会有雷，但近期不知为何岛屿上空总是忽然炸起一声惊雷。连续多日电视新闻里都报道有闪电劈中建筑物造成损害。  
“没想到长老院最后竟然能同意。”法阵旁的托勒密显得很是惊讶。  
“这多亏了欧迈尼斯和赫菲斯提翁。”伊斯坎达尔站在法阵的正中心，显然他就是这些雷击的始作俑者。原本像这样强悍的气候法术在现代应当无法展现，但作为宙斯之子，亚历山大大帝一族的后代——伊斯坎达尔有着独特的优势，当然还要依靠后天的不断学习。  
“金皮卡大概怎么也想不到你真会把秘术带到这片土地上来。”塞琉古每天都会需要检查周边的情况，这座魔术工房建造在伦敦别馆的地底，常有乌鲁克与[钟塔]的使魔企图靠近侦查。  
“你猜他到底会不会想到，”伊斯坎达尔向来了解自己的对手，虽然表面上是个轻浮的人，但什么事情都会准备万全，而且绝不给对方留一条后路，“余猜他大概只等着余出现，好直接将余捆起来。”  
能够捆住伊斯坎达尔的自然不会是普通的绳索，乌鲁克家族世代流传的秘宝据说是古巴比伦的神物[天之锁链],不过到了现代可能也没有了传说中的那样惊人的能力，毕竟[神]早已离开了这个世界。躲在暗处也不是伊斯坎达尔的风格，待到雷霆斩断对方的羽翼，便是两人正面交锋的时刻。

虽然乌鲁克的诸个分部都因雷击遭到不同程度的损毁，但他们在伦敦的总部却完好无损，巨大的结界使这座外表看来是写字楼的建筑承受雷击后依旧毫发无伤。此时楼内某个房内，金发的青年站在落地窗前，一脸愉快地眺望着城市的风景。  
他们不断渗透英国岛已经有好几年，现在三方势力胶着，[钟塔]虽然占据主场优势，却无法凭一己之力铲除乌鲁克或马其顿的任意一方。现在渗透进入瓶颈期，虽然伊斯坎达尔曾建议他们联手扫除[钟塔]再平分资源，但一山难容二虎到时候再缠斗起来说不定连本土的资源都要全部扑到此处。  
眼下[钟塔]估计正密切注视着他们的动向，随时准备从中捞到好处。吉尔倒是很希望那些蹩脚的法师能给他带来些什么意外惊喜。  
光是这几天在伦敦上空炸的雷就已经够这些中世纪才起家的废物研究半天，想到这里吉尔实在好奇若他与伊斯坎达尔真的打起来，那些自诩清高的家伙会是怎么一副滑稽的表情。他以品尝凡人或是痛苦或是错愕的表情为乐，而在他眼里大部分人都如蝼蚁无异。对面的伊斯坎达尔则不一样他有足够的实力向自己发起挑战。  
正在此时一道雷霆又面朝他砸来，伴随着轰隆的巨响，“本王一直觉得雷是这个世上最无用的东西，不过是能源的消耗。”建筑外侧的结界吸收了雷霆的能量，“但若能收集这些能量，一切都另当别论。”然后结界朝着西侧的方向忽然出现金色的光圈，数以千计的刀刃凭空出现，吉尔一个指令便如箭一样射了出去。

马其顿别馆，早有防备的托勒密看着从东面而来的金色光柱不为所动，此时建筑物周围的多个法阵一同启动，小法阵连在一起形成一个更大的法阵，将整个别馆包裹其中。飞来的刀刃如同打在沙堆里无法伤到核心的别馆，顷刻间刀刃变为粒子消散在空中。  
“现在两边都打不到对方，不过是消耗能量而已。”看着眼前的情景塞琉古说道。  
“可不是，”托勒密无奈地回应，“双方的防御都近乎完美，同时又能吸收对方释放的能量。”显然他对眼下的消耗战十分不满。  
正这么说着，伊斯坎达尔从工房里走出来，气定神闲根本不像是接连几日不间断释放大量魔力的人。“余觉得还是直接杀到对方门口更方便。”  
“欧迈尼斯交代过，‘如果伊斯坎达尔胡乱莽上去你们就直接把他传送回马其顿。’”塞琉古毫不留情地将秘书官的原话说了出来。  
“这家伙怎么变得和长老院的老头一样无趣？”伊斯坎达尔哀叹出声。  
“他可是你自己选的秘书官。”托勒密朝塞琉古眨了眨眼示意他继续稳住伊斯坎达尔。  
“睡觉去了。”丢下一句话，伊斯坎达尔不满地走回别馆，留下两个手下面面相觑。  
如果在他们发现之前冲过去就不会被强制传送回去了，伊斯坎达尔心里这样想着，他需要找准时机。

[钟塔]管理众多魔术师的协会中心，[隐秘]是他们共同守护的原则。原本这场外部势力的纷争不在他们的兴趣范围之内，在他们看来不过是新世纪的暴发户为了肤浅的利益狗咬狗罢了。但当伦敦的上空无数雷电交错的时刻起他们发现事情并不是他们想的那样，眼前的闪电是比他们所掌握的[神秘]更古老的存在，出于追求[根源]的本能，他们派出了自己的人手密切监视着两边的动向。  
“为了维护[隐秘规则]不惜一切代价也要将两边控制住，尽可能[捕获]如果有必要可以直接[抹消]。”室内自由一个老人，他仿佛自言自语地说着，就在此时空气出现了异常的颤动，然后一切又恢复了平静。

时间已进入12月中旬，两边已经有过多次的规模不一的交锋却一直无法分出胜负。与此同时双方都感受到有几双令人厌恶的眼睛正窥探着他们伺机而动。于是不约而同地，两边都消停了好一段时间，三人中途回了趟马其顿，并将塞琉古与赫菲对调，将早已跃跃欲试的后者调到了伦敦，果然赫菲一到伦敦就搅起一场混乱。  
回到马其顿的伊斯坎达尔抽空去学校见了韦伯一面，久违的见面却没有多少亲昵空间，他的Ω正被一群未分化的小鬼围着问各式各样的问题。韦伯低垂着眼看着学生指给他的疑难处，然后耐心地为他们解释其中的含义，遇到稍有麻烦的还会不由自主地皱起眉来。为了增加自身的魔力储备，韦伯从几个月前起便开始蓄发，此时他黑色的头发已经长到肩膀处，披散下来有些碍事便随意地束在脑后，这样反而露出了他好看的下颌线和后颈线。  
伊斯坎达尔站在那里大概开始理解托勒密曾经和自己抱怨的苦恼——Ω太受学生欢迎，明明自己已经在教室门口站了老半天对方却毫无察觉——当韦伯终于抬起头看向自己时，伊斯坎达尔已经看着他出神了好久。  
这样突然的见面是韦伯没想到的，“你怎么回来了？”  
“伦敦那边有些烦人的窃贼，余只好和金皮卡择日再战了。”伊斯坎达尔想伸手去玩那像麻雀尾巴似的发尾，却被人直接打了手。  
“那你还要走？”韦伯知道伊斯坎达尔口里的窃贼是指谁。  
伊斯坎达尔点了点头。  
“带我去吧，毕竟[钟塔]的行事风格我还是了解的。”多日在马其顿毫无消息的等待让他感到烦躁不安。  
“小子，老老实实在马其顿等余凯旋归来就好。”伊斯坎达尔伸手揉起了那小小的脑袋，韦伯不得不大叫着反抗。

在马其顿休整了两天的伊斯坎达尔便回到了伦敦，双方深知彼此的阵地均坚不可摧。前几次的交锋双发也将对方的底细摸得清楚，若不是因为暗处有人窥视，最后一次可能已经分出了胜负。秉持着伦敦的问题在伦敦解决，双方只得暂时休战，等待着伦敦冬日的大雾遮蔽他人视线之时再做对决。  
12月31日的早晨，伦敦郊外的大雾使能见度只有5米左右，两家的家主却如约来到此处。两人只穿着寻常的衣服仿佛这场碰面只是来闲聊几句，然而伊斯坎达尔在50米开外便停下了脚步，他知道前方[天之锁链]正随时等待着将他捆住。他抽出腰间的塞浦路特之剑，上面不时闪烁着电流与火花。与此同时，双方都感受到，迷雾里那些让人不悦的视线。  
“看来肮脏的鬣狗终究想从狮子嘴里窃取公牛的血肉。”  
“或许鬣狗是在等狮子被公牛的犄角捅破肚皮后好上去分食。”  
“呵，卑劣的蝼蚁。”  
一时间数道金光从天空坠落，迷雾中传来惨叫与人倒地时发出的闷响。  
“那就正式开始吧，金皮卡！”这么说着伊斯坎达尔猛得向前冲去，果然[天之锁链]瞬间从四面而来企图将他束缚在原地，然而他周身的雷电不断地予以反击。锁链被击碎在地化为光粒，但却有源源不断的新生的锁链朝他冲来，终于他还是被牢牢地锁住。但他手里的短剑确在前一秒向前抛出，带着强烈的电流朝吉尔飞去。  
随着施法者注意力的分散，锁链的威力不似刚才，伊斯坎达尔再次发力那些缠绕在他身上的锁链瞬间被他挣得粉碎，重获自由的他通过磁力将短剑重新握回手中，而吉尔背后数百把刀刃已经从金色的光幕中探出锋芒。  
“你还是喜欢这种毫无美感的打法。”伊斯坎达尔无奈地摇了摇头，“你又觉得这些破铜烂铁能伤的到余几分。”  
“哼，”吉尔只是冰冷得扯了扯嘴角，刀刃便如箭雨般飞来。  
伊斯坎达尔在向前奔跑的同时手里的短剑不断挥砍着飞来的刀剑，它们每一把都不尽相同。偶尔会有几把划破他的皮肤但这都无关痛痒，不断向前的同时雷电也不时地攻击着吉尔本人，迫使他不得不分出精力。  
当伊斯坎达尔离吉尔只有三米远时他举起手里的短剑，朝对方的面门披去，就在此时对方从虚空之中掏出一把圆锥形的长剑，双方的剑戟碰撞，发出惊人的响声，连四周的树木都被震得朝后倒去。  
这把传说中能够切裂世界的剑已经失去了神力，但作为一把近战武器任有着其独特之处。两人僵持不下，又是十几轮碰撞，隔着浓雾只能看到金属撞击的火花。[天之锁链]再次被召唤出来，因为此次吉尔与伊斯坎达尔纠缠在一起，它们迅速地捕捉住了目标。雷电不停地将缠绕的锁链击落，但不断地新的锁链填补住空缺。  
当吉尔以为胜利终于落入他的手中，他高高举起手中的长剑“能让本王拿出这把剑的人不多，你就看着它的光辉乖乖去死如何？”  
“很不幸，余还未到尽兴赴死之时。”这么说着的伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，他手中的短剑早已不知所踪，正当吉尔诧异之时那把剑已经从背后穿透他的左侧腹部，而伊斯坎达尔身上的锁链也随之消失。  
“呕——”鲜血从吉尔德口中喷涌而出，他捂住自己的伤口通过魔力将那里暂时止血，正在他们打算继续对决时四周响起了诡异的吟诵声。  
原本倒在地上的人群全都纷纷站起，毙命的[钟塔]鬣狗不知何时被降灵术控制，十几具尸体共同开始吟唱法咒，箭矢顷刻间从四面八方向伊斯坎达尔射来。于是两个刚才的对手不得不变成暂时的盟友。  
“或许你不该背着恩齐都跑出来，金皮卡。”  
“哼，你不也是一样。”  
两个人背靠着背，吉尔的剑阵因刚才的受伤已经没有先前的威力只能挡下一部分箭矢，剩余的部分被伊斯坎达尔的雷电击落。但如雨般的箭矢源源不断，若是不解决施法者他们极有可能先力竭而亡。正在此时，突然从远处飞来的刀刃将几个施法者从咽喉处割裂。随着一声“伊斯坎达尔，你这个笨蛋！”赫菲冲了过来，另一边恩齐都也不知何时解决了剩下的人，当两人向各自的家主跑去，忽然几个暗影不知何时已经潜行到他们身边。  
“——！”

新一年的钟声敲响之际，马其顿结束了新年的宴会，被塞琉古劝了几杯酒的韦伯看到贝勒尼基慌张得朝自己跑来。她少有得表现出心神不宁，当她走到韦伯面前时，什么也不敢多说只是让他跟自己走。  
这是韦伯第一次来马其顿的长老院，那是一座东正教堂样式的宏伟建筑，会在一瞬间让韦伯联想到[钟塔]。当他不详的预感愈发浓烈时，他们来到了一座巨大的传送门之前，门上雕刻着古老的纹样，却已经分不清是哪个年代的遗物。  
正当他想要询问贝勒尼基究竟是何事时，门内跨出两个沾满血迹的脚来，那是托勒密与安提柯，他们满身血污，身上满是伤口。他们搀扶着的亚历山大已经不省人事，他的胸口插着一把利刃，鲜血不住地往外涌。


	12. Chapter 12

在几人的努力下伊斯坎达尔被抬到事先准备的护理床上，医护人员迅速地完成了初步检查便推着伊斯坎达尔往外走。“Ω一起过来。”其中一个医护人员回头喊了一声，才唤回些韦伯的神智，他六神无主地跟着人往外走。  
手术室准备完毕，几个医疗人员将伊斯坎达尔又抬到了手术台上，氧气，心电，仪器被放到他的身上，冰冷的无影灯是唯一的光源。  
“Ω到他身边去，释放你的信息素，辅助稳定α。”医生的吩咐直接而冰冷。  
伊斯坎达尔的身上的血腥味影响着韦伯的情绪，他一时间甚至忘记了该怎么做，只能牢牢抓住那只大手，他的手不像以前那样有力而温暖。韦伯的眼角发红，他只感到自己眼前弥漫起浓重的雾气，却看不清医生们究竟在做什么。他能隐约听到诸如麻醉，心脏，止血钳，这些冰冷的字眼，却不知道伊斯坎达尔的情况究竟如何。他感到自己的腺体被血腥味逼得开始疯狂跳动，刺痛着他周围的神经。  
韦伯不知道这场手术需要持续多久，一边安抚自己不要太过绝望导致情绪崩溃，一边安慰自己伊斯坎达尔不会这么容易离开他。他逐渐能听到周遭世界的身影，仪器滴滴的响声，和医生嘱咐护士的话。时间在这里仿佛不会流逝，他开始闻到血腥味里隐隐的属于α信息素的味道像是在安抚他脆弱的神经。手术结束时护士转身想去和韦伯说话，可Ω却只是静静地不出声，接着无声无息地Ω整个前倾，摔倒在了地上。

韦伯再次醒来的时候睁眼看到的是苍白的天花板，他从床上起来此时贝勒尼基正一脸担忧地坐在他身旁。  
“伊斯坎达尔怎么样？”顾不得自己的情况，韦伯起身抓住她的手问道。  
“他没事，医生说刀刃没插到心脏。”贝勒尼基扶着韦伯的肩膀让人重新躺下，“他很好有很多人在看护，倒是你怀了孕没感觉的吗？”  
“欸？”没想到贝勒尼基会这样问自己，见对方点了点头他却还不可置信地问道“我？怀孕？真的假的？”他怎么也没想到只是一个发情期他就怀上了伊斯坎达尔的孩子。  
“手术结束的时候你昏过去了，医生后来给你做了身体检查。”贝勒尼基无奈地摇了摇头，“才两个多月，医生不建议你太操心要多顾及自己的身体。”  
“伦敦当时是什么情况？[钟塔]现在还有没有动作？”韦伯追问着她当时的情况和后续的善后。  
“都要做父亲的人了，还操心这些？”贝勒尼基叮嘱韦伯此时不要操心这些，却拗不过韦伯的再三追问将赫菲的汇报告知了他。  
赫菲赶到的时候与恩齐都一齐制服了外围的暗杀者，却没想到还有两个一直隐蔽着，趁他们稍有松懈直接杀到了伊斯坎达尔和吉尔的面前。伊斯坎达尔伤的是左胸口，而吉尔则伤在右腹部。所幸冲上去的两人迅速打退了暗杀者，才没让情况变得更恶劣。安提柯即刻联系了马其顿，与托勒密一起使用传送法术才让伊斯坎达尔能够及时回到马其顿得到治疗。而乌鲁克方面的情况也差不多，恩齐都安排完吉尔的伤势之后就与赫菲取得了联系，两人一起解决了善后的所有的事项，包括[钟塔]暗杀人员尸体的清理，和两名逃遁者的追捕。[钟塔]没有进一步的动作，想来是出于[隐秘原则]的考虑，只敢排几个使魔从远处窥探。

韦伯在床上躺了两天，怎么也憋不住便趁着没人看管偷偷溜出了病房。他顺着楼梯走到5楼的监护室，走廊上没有人便大着胆子走过去，心里一边想着为什么来看自己的α要跟做贼一样。  
他隔着玻璃看到伊斯坎达尔躺在床上，带着氧气罩。  
于是连着好几天韦伯都这样偷偷溜上来看几眼，再溜回自己的房间，直到一天当他还想多看几眼时却听到背后一声“他没事哦。”吓得韦伯差点要跳起来，转头一看是托勒密正一脸窃笑地看着自己。  
“我们打赌你什么时候能发现他在假装。”此时塞琉古也走了出来，“可惜我们都要输钱了。”  
韦伯不明白对方的意思，但托勒密指了指他背后的窗户，韦伯转头看见伊斯坎达尔正笑着朝自己挥手。  
“你要相信老大不止看起来像熊，也强的和熊一样。”这样说着托勒密便和塞琉古一起离开了，留下两个人隔着玻璃互相对视。  
伊斯坎达尔向韦伯招了招手，示意他可以进到病房里来，但韦伯显然被他这个玩笑气到，头也不回地就往楼下走。虽说人没有大碍，伤还是要养。伊斯坎达尔搬回了寝宫养伤，韦伯气呼呼地不想去理那人干脆借口学校有事搬去了教师宿舍。

伊斯坎达尔想道歉，但不论他用什么方法小家伙都不愿意回他消息。法术念话因韦伯直接建了屏障怎么也传不进去，到后来干脆连手机都关机了，于是在医生宣布他可以下床走动后便只好去学校抓人。  
“贝勒尼基已经勒令我们这次不能帮你了。”托勒密坐在驾驶座里，当贝勒尼基得知他们的赌约之后毫不客气地将托勒密和塞琉古一起训了一顿，连向来喜欢看戏的赫菲也被她事后警告不得干预这件事情。赫菲除了自己亲哥最听这位夫人的话，于是当伊斯坎达尔来找她想办法的时候她选择逃避问题。

伊斯坎达尔走进了学校，此时正式中午午休时间，他循着自己的记忆在走廊里寻找那个身影。只见在中间的草坪上，韦伯被几个学生围着，他的头发仿佛又长了些，有几根发丝没扎进马尾里，在两旁晃来晃去。  
是其中一个女学生先发现了伊斯坎达尔，她转头看了看两人。韦伯自然也注意到了动静，却假装完全没发现似地继续讲题，几天下来他心里已原谅了伊斯坎达尔的胡闹，还在反思自己跟着任性搬了出去，一边感叹自己的幼稚一边情怯着不知道该如何是好。直到学生们被伊斯坎达尔盯得再也不敢继续缠着老师后，才纷纷做鸟雀状散开，留下两个人。  
“金皮卡被余捅了个对穿哦，这场对决是余赢了。”伊斯坎达尔将话题转到了伦敦的对决上。  
“然后你们两一起被[钟塔]补了一刀？”韦伯看了眼伊斯坎达尔，对方穿着厚实的外套，但他直到衣服下面那道伤口大概还留着可怖的口子。  
“这是余和他的失算。”伊斯坎达尔显得一副世事难料的样子，但韦伯知道他心里大概已经盘算起了下一次。

韦伯便被伊斯坎达尔接了回去，晚上两人一起坐在床上，多日未见伊斯坎达尔将人捉在怀里好好亲了一顿。担心着对方的伤口不敢闹腾的韦伯只好乖乖任对方啃咬着自己的唇不放，两人唇齿相交地吻着。那双大手又变回有力而温暖的样子，一只手正托着韦伯的腰，另一只手则停留在他的腹部轻柔地抚摸。回来的路上韦伯将怀孕的消息告诉了伊斯坎达尔，α高兴极了，甚至在晚餐时不顾医嘱地喝了杯酒作为庆祝。  
逐渐地空气里弥漫着两人的信息素味，长时间没有亲密接触的两人都有些难以忍受，“你当心伤口。”见伊斯坎达尔的动作幅度变大韦伯不由地为他担心。  
“这点小伤没什么。”伊斯坎达尔笑着继续吻着韦伯，抚摸着腹部的手却开始慢慢往下移，停留在胯部，隔着布料摩擦着那里微微的凸起。  
“唔...”隔着布料的摩擦让韦伯酥痒而难耐，不由自主地挺了挺腰。裤腰不知何时被人解了开来，顺势那双大手摸了进去，雌穴口微微湿润，隔着纯棉质地的内裤往里戳了戳，惊得人直接叫出了声。大手褪去了他最后一块遮羞布，使他只能红着脸不敢直视那手的动作。  
伊斯坎达尔知道现在胎还没稳也不敢乱来，于是把人环抱在怀里，背靠自己的胸口，温柔地撸动着前面秀气的阴茎。男性Ω的阴茎尺寸略有退化，和伊斯坎达尔的比起来相去甚远，他的大手毫不费力便将它整个包裹，手上的厚茧磨蹭着敏感的柱身，韦伯便全身情热起来。α不时地在Ω的耳边吹气，或是将那泛红的耳尖轻吻，舔着发烫的耳垂，偶尔舐过耳廓，留下一阵淫靡的水声。Ω被撩拨得不轻，只能喘息着，在他怀里毫无反抗之力。  
鼻尖能嗅到发丝里的松烟墨香气，已经没了上次发情期的那股甜味，又恢复成最原本的清冷冷的味道，和怀里这副软糯的样子全然不同。伊斯坎达尔也解开自己的腰带，将两人的性器贴在一起，根部贴着Ω的雌穴，那里因为孕期的关系没有了以往的湿润。  
眼前的景象过于羞耻，韦伯只能撇过头去，可伊斯坎达尔却不放过他，捉着他的手一起抚上紧贴在一起的阴茎。Ω微凉的指间第一次碰上那火热的龟头，像是被烫到般地缩了缩手，而这些细微的动作都被α看在眼里。伊斯坎达尔在韦伯的耳边诱骗哄劝，才让韦伯重新握住柱身。他的手与伊斯坎达尔的不同，手掌细嫩五指修长指甲被修剪得圆润平滑，只有中指的第一个关节处有一层写字留下的薄茧。  
韦伯多少有些自亵的经验，慢慢地撸动着两人的阴茎，食指照顾着龟头的马眼处，那里已经分泌出清澈的前列腺液，坚硬的指甲与柔软的手腹不同，偶尔蹭过敏感出，快感激得人起了一层鸡皮。伊斯坎达尔掰过韦伯的脑袋，重新吻着那瓣粉嫩的唇，松木的香气在齿间环绕，同时加快了手上撸动阴茎的速度，突然快速的套弄带来得快感让他怀里的Ω绷紧了身子，脚趾蜷缩着，接着两人便一起射了出来。  
韦伯的上身还穿着整齐，而身下却因为射出的精液变得黏滑，破碎感使他的羞耻心激增，像是要哭出来似得呜咽出声。他蜷缩在伊斯坎达尔的怀里，将头埋在他的胸口，如受了莫大的委屈般不愿意抬头。  
“让我看看你的伤口。”闷闷的声音从那个小脑袋里发了出来。  
“没什么，改天他们换纱布的时候再看就好了。”诚如伊斯坎达尔所言，虽然没伤到心脏可口子不浅，清理完伤口后医生做了缝合，这几日结上层薄笳，但还是要定期的更换干净纱布。  
韦伯便也不再说什么，将身子蜷缩到伊斯坎达尔的怀里，两人便一起睡下了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生了生了，两个男球，父子平安  
> 生之前是孕期车，嘀嘀嘀

马其顿进入了三月时按照传统开始庆祝[狄俄尼索斯节]。节日为期有三天，为了祭祀这位酒神而举办规模巨大的酒会，期间会有格式各样的戏剧表演和即兴歌唱。连着三日畅饮美酒，让整个岛上的气氛都变得活跃而欢乐，第一次感受到如此热烈的庆典氛围让韦伯有些不大适应。马其顿的生活和他在伦敦的完全不同，这里更加自由和开放，与普通人的交流也更加密切，甚至这样的传统庆典还会邀请路过的旅客和别岛的居民一起参与。  
伊斯坎达尔的伤好得差不多，胸口的笳只剩下细细的一条，和起初见到的狰狞模样全然相反。笳的附近是粉嫩的新生长的皮肉。伊斯坎达尔的身上伤疤极多，大部分都有些年头，使他胸口这道看起来分外显眼，当他毫不介意并将它们视作一种荣誉。  
韦伯已经有了6个月身孕，检查时医生告知是一对双胞胎。装着两个孩子的肚子明显鼓起，加上身形的变化使他不得不穿一些裙装才能方便行动。虽然韦伯本人对于穿裙子还是显得极为不习惯，但伊斯坎达尔却认为这样的他看起来十分漂亮。因为节日的关系这几日都穿着希腊式的长裙，柔软顺滑的布料包裹着韦伯的身体，将他身材的比例拉长了几分。短袖之下是被地中海的日光晒成麦色的皮肤，比原本的苍白看起来健康了许多。他的头发已经留到及背，两侧的发丝垂挂到锁骨附近。  
“小子，你是不是长高了？”伊斯坎达尔将韦伯从背后环抱，弯下腰把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，细细地闻着韦伯散发着的香气，孕期的Ω散发着特殊的奶香味，让人忍不住想要多闻一闻。  
“我都20岁了，哪里还会长个子。”韦伯对伊斯坎达尔的问题报以不屑。  
“可你以前才到这儿？”一边说着伊斯坎达尔一边比划。  
“...我以前哪儿那么矮！”抱怨着伊斯坎达尔明显夸张的比喻，“啊——！”此时一阵突然的胎动让他痛的弯下腰。  
“小子，你没事吧。”对于突入起来的变故伊斯坎达尔慌了神，他的手托住韦伯前倾的身子，才不至于让小家伙整个向前栽倒。  
“你儿子们踢我。”韦伯抓着伊斯坎达尔的手臂才勉强站起身子，现在正是胎儿爱动的月份，又是双胞胎，两个调皮的小家伙不时地要这样折腾自己的父亲。

节日的欢闹一直持续到第三天的夜里，韦伯此时已经早早地躺在了床上，孕期的胎动和疲惫让他相较原先更加嗜睡，有时候坐在沙发上靠着柔软的垫子便能昏昏沉沉地睡上一阵。伊斯坎达尔这几日酒兴极高，拉着托勒密和塞琉古往往要豪饮到半夜，但今天他却回来的相当早。春日的夜晚还有些寒冷，韦伯喜欢蜷缩着睡，当伊斯坎达尔洗漱完回到主卧时，他看见床上已经隆起一小团。  
“小子？”伊斯坎达尔叫了一声，却没得到对方的回应，过了几秒只见到那团隆起蠕动了几下，像是回答对方自己还没睡着。  
伊斯坎达尔走到床前看人已经睡得迷迷糊糊，眼睛眯着含含糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，又往被子里缩了缩。当伊斯坎达尔躺上床时，贪恋温度的人便主动靠了上来，将微凉的脚和手贴到温暖的皮肤上。一系列动作将被子里弥漫着的墨水味鼓动到了空气里，混杂着松木和特殊的奶香。  
相处的久了伊斯坎达尔发现韦伯在睡得迷迷糊糊时最容易任人摆布，不论是趁机偷亲那片薄唇还是捏那丰满的臀瓣都不会有什么抵抗。于是α现在将人拉到自己怀里，将挡住脸的头发撩到耳后，沿着下颌骨和脖子的曲线，细细地吻着，像是品味一道特殊的甜点。  
唇部柔软的触感细腻而温柔，胡须的蹭动让韦伯嗤嗤地笑出了声，稍稍用力便在细嫩的颈肉上留下红痕，伊斯坎达尔乐此不疲地重复着这些动作。手也抚摸上因孕期而隆起的胸部，随着逐渐靠近产期，乳腺已经开始为分泌充沛的乳汁做准备，偶尔的会突然出现漏奶的情况。  
乳房绵软的触感和身上的其他部位完全不同，乳尖因手掌的按摩变得硬挺，手指沿着肉粉色的乳晕绕圈，终于韦伯因受不了这样的挑拨发出难耐的呻吟。伊斯坎达尔含住那颗翘立的樱红时，舌尖反复地挑拨，舌苔辗转厮磨，乳首彻底翘立硬的发疼，舌尖朝着中心的凹陷处微微用力，一小注乳汁射了出来。  
随着喉结的滚动，甜美的汁液被吞入腹中，而韦伯也因这连串的刺激彻底醒了过来。他刚想抗议伊斯坎达尔的行为，却被α先一步吻住了嘴。那些埋怨的话尽数化为唇齿的厮磨，伊斯坎达尔的舌穿过韦伯的唇齿，在他的口腔里攻城略地，牙齿与口腔都被他细细地舔过。长吻的缺氧让韦伯的脸泛着潮红，他才意识到伊斯坎达尔已经趁着他刚才睡得迷糊将他的睡衣蜕了个干净。

Ω平躺在床上，扭捏着不愿继续，但α的手温暖有力，诱惑着他打开自己并拢的双腿。涂满润滑液的手指挤入略微干涩的雌穴，冰凉的触感让Ω缩了缩身子想躲。可埋入的手指却直接找到了深藏其中的敏感处，指腹在那里打圈摁压，快感搅得Ω败下阵来呜咽着将脸偏到一边。他藏在发丝下的耳尖已经变成情热时的粉红，让人想要轻吻啃咬。  
Ω扶着自己的肚子双腿呈M字形打开着，他的雌穴现在紧得如同从未被进入过一般。α只好耐着性子用手指将里面重新拓展，逐渐地润滑液将雌穴变得湿滑软烂，吃着三根手指的雌穴口一张一合开始变回原本贪吃的模样。α凑到他耳边说了些什么羞人的话，惹得Ω更为害羞得想要去躲，可α却不再给他机会，掰过他的小脸与他亲吻。  
细长的腿挂在健壮的腰间，留出足够的空间不至于压到Ω的肚子。龟头在雌穴口磨蹭了好一阵，直到Ω也变得难耐起来才慢慢地进入。雌穴咬着龟头一寸寸吞吃，一张一合地容纳着阴茎的进入。伊斯坎达尔开始了身下的顶弄。  
甜美的呻吟声便从Ω口中漏了出来，他们的交合处贴得很紧，他的肠肉包裹着阴茎，被填满的感觉让韦伯失神。他想要抱住自己的α，可不论他如何努力，自己的手臂都无法够到。伊斯坎达尔捉住了韦伯伸过来的手，亲吻着细瘦的指间，舔舐着细嫩的手掌。但这样的安慰显然无法满足Ω，不论韦伯平日里表现得多么清冷，但他在性爱时下意识地想要和伊斯坎达尔靠近。  
他祖母绿的眼睛将这些不满化为细碎的委屈，微微抿着嘴，拗不过Ω的撒娇，伊斯坎达尔把韦伯整个人抱起，阴茎因姿势的转变进得更深，雌穴传来的快感让呻吟变成近乎放浪的淫叫，甜腻得仿佛不属于韦伯本人。Ω的手攀上α的脖子，呻吟声就在伊斯坎达尔的耳侧响起，如海妖的歌声让人沉迷。  
紧密的贴合让Ω心满意足，身子下意识地动了起来，肠肉跟着蠕动起来，包裹按摩着硕大的阴茎，肉粒如千百张细小的嘴吻着柱身和龟头。α加快了抽插的频次，“啪啪”的撞击身和水泽身响彻室内，伴随着Ω啜泣般的呻吟声。

当精液在体内射出，韦伯已经失去了全身的力气，如木偶般挂在伊斯坎达尔的身上，他眼中的雾气还未全部散尽，被人抱着往浴室里走。

韦伯的预产期是在8月底左右，还有2个多月的日子但伊斯坎达尔却已经迫不及待地开始准备起各种婴儿用品。时不时要带着韦伯去商场里转一圈，从婴儿推车的款式到衣服颜色奶瓶的型号，每一样都要自己亲自过目。  
“长老院想把孩子留在马其顿养。”某次外出购物的途中伊斯坎达尔和韦伯说起了未来孩子的安排，“但如果你想带回伦敦养也没问题。”  
“我可以回伦敦吗？”韦伯此前从未听说过伊斯坎达尔有这样的规，没想到自己这么快就能回到伦敦，他本以为自己要在马其顿待到伊斯坎达尔寿终正寝才能作为一个鳏夫回到自己的故乡，那时他可能已经是个6，70岁的老头。  
“过几天余要去金皮卡那喝杯酒，如果顺利再过一年我们就能一起回伦敦。”伊斯坎达尔将我们两字咬的很重，他可不想再让小家伙独自一个人。

[钟塔]扰乱两人的对决的账还未算清，当时赫菲与恩奇都捉到的2名逃遁者现在被分别关押在马其顿与乌鲁克。先不论乌鲁克如何对待这位胆敢刺伤家主的狂徒，降灵科的学部长大人大概怎么也没想到，自己派出去的人会被活捉，即便以自杀来躲避审讯，马其顿却还是有办法让[降灵科的死人]开口说话。  
“金皮卡，余早就说过你该和余联手。”伊斯坎达尔坐在一张宽大的皮质沙发上，手里摇晃着如红宝石般闪耀的琼浆。  
“哼，索菲亚莉要和埃尔梅罗联姻。”吉尔的伤势已经好了大半，却还是被恩奇都勒令不能随便走动可[钟塔]的风吹草动他却依旧了如指掌。  
“你打算对下一代出手？”伊斯坎达尔挑了挑眉，他向来知道吉尔的手腕。  
“杀个老头子有什么意思。”吉尔知道伊斯坎达尔是在明知故问，一群蝼蚁竟敢让他在伦敦吃瘪，现在不得不和眼前的人合作才能让长老会挽回对自己的信任。  
“那姑娘好像不是嫡子，不能继承魔术刻印。”  
“但她的未婚夫是。”吉尔的后半句话没有说出口，如果两人一起消失，那时整个[钟塔]都会乱成一团，他们也可以乘此机会重新渗透回伦敦，伊斯坎达尔的明知故问让他很是不满地瞪了对方一眼。  
“埃尔梅罗这算是无妄之灾？”  
“伊斯坎达尔你什么时候变得这么慈悲，”终于受不了对方，吉尔的表情一脸嫌恶，“那个暴君一样的你是被谁藏起来了？”  
伊斯坎达尔不接话，将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“你出钱我出人。”[钟塔]的帐自然是要结算，伊斯坎达尔原本不想将埃尔梅罗牵扯进来，倒不是因为慈悲而是不想家里的Ω无谓地伤心罢了。

当韦伯得知自己的老师，肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇波卢德与未婚妻在旅行途中突然失踪下落不明的消息时已经是几个月后，那时他的预产期临近正在准备搬入产房，手里那叠厚厚的论文纸跟着飘落了一地。他与这位老师的关系说不上好，甚至还咒骂过对方的刻薄傲慢，却从未想到这样一个天才般的人消失得无声无息。  
在[钟塔]里，这样忽然的殒命也不会有人为他掉下一滴眼泪，韦伯甚至能想象到埃尔梅落家族是如何倾倒，所有相干的人都会企图从中尽可能获取利益，从而最后榨干这棵古老的大树。  
伊斯坎达尔见韦伯脸色逐渐苍白，单薄的嘴唇没有了一丝血色，刚想上去询问情况，却听到凄厉的哀嚎声，小家伙弯着腰额上冷汗涔涔。  
“你怎么回事？”伊斯坎达尔上前把人抱了起来，这样的变故甚至让他想到早逝的母亲，α试着释放自己的信息素去安抚Ω。  
“我想，我是要生了。”韦伯的声音虚弱无比，他的手因疼痛不由自主地发抖，试图去抓伊斯坎达尔的前襟。  
“医生！——”一阵慌乱下，韦伯被伊斯坎达尔打横着抱起往外赶。  
突然的临产让马其顿上上下下忙乱了一阵，此时韦伯已经被送进手术室，手术灯已经亮了好几个小时，可里面却没出来一个人。伊斯坎达尔烦躁地来回踱步，几个朋友劝他不要过于紧张，甚至元老院都派人来关切了几句。但这些都无法让α静下心来，他的母亲虽然对外宣称是因病去世，但其实是因为胎儿过大导致的难产，最后两个人都没保住，而马其顿为了躲避母系家族的责问竟然掩盖了全部的事实。  
所幸一切都是他自己的胡思乱想，4个小时的煎熬以后，医生第一个走出手术室，摘下口罩后便告知众人一切顺利父子平安。刚嘱咐了几句Ω的后续修养，几个护士便推着韦伯和两个小婴儿跟在了后面，韦伯已经累得睡了过去，被汗水浸透的发丝贴在他苍白的小脸上，而两个肉粉色的小球就躺在他的身旁。


	14. Chapter 14

韦伯醒来时伊斯坎达尔正在床边拨弄他的发梢“余是不是当时进来陪你比较好？”伊斯坎达尔看着那张因疲惫而略显苍白的脸实在是不好受。  
“我没事，是你把我想得太弱了。”像猫一样蹭了蹭那双大手，将脸埋入其中，能嗅到伊斯坎达尔身上的气息，如地中海的日光温暖着他。  
“孩子们都很健康哦。”伊斯坎达尔告诉韦伯，两个婴儿被送去育婴房暂作观察，半个月后就和韦伯一起出院回到宫中。

与乌鲁克一起处理伦敦的事务让伊斯坎达尔又忙了起来，但他总是能抽出时间来陪伴修养着的韦伯，虽然韦伯觉得对方完全没必要如此小心翼翼，但α却依旧愿意没完没了地黏着他。甚至好几次要等到赫菲杀气腾腾地来寝宫喊人，才一脸不情愿地过去开会。  
一天下午也是如此，韦伯刚放下亚历山大准备给赫拉克勒斯喂奶，便听到门口赫菲的声音，“伊斯坎达尔！你给我出来！”  
见伊斯坎达尔一脸不情愿的样子，韦伯只得一边抱着赫拉克勒斯去开门，刚一开门便看见门口怒目而视的赫菲，虽然她知道这件事情完全不能怪眼前的Ω，“伊斯坎达尔我再给你五分钟，不然我就告诉元老院——家主大人现在连每月的例会都不愿意出席，希望他们能够再仔细斟酌一番。”元老院信守承诺，在韦伯产后一个月便正式将家主的职位交到了伊斯坎达尔手中。  
见伊斯坎达尔不回话，赫菲走了进去，却看见大汉正和自己刚出生的儿子玩得正欢，一副不想理会他人的样子，金银妖瞳的赫菲甚至起了用魔眼操控男人去会议室的念头。  
“伊斯坎达尔。”实在看不下的韦伯喊了声α的名字，于是α只得叹口气，恋恋不舍地将孩子放回摇篮里，跟着赫菲离开了寝宫。

过了几个月后恢复得差不多，耐不住烦闷的韦伯重新回到学校上课，每周只有两个上午，本来打算这段时间安排人来照顾孩子，伊斯坎达尔却表示这些小事自己完全可以应付得过来。虽然有些放心不下，但韦伯还是选择相信伊斯坎达尔。  
那日他照常下课回来，门后传来“咿咿呀呀”的笑声，Ω欣慰地推开房门，却看到伊斯坎达尔正将两个孩子放在自己的腰上做单手俯卧撑。天知道他是怎么把两个孩子放上去的，但韦伯.维尔维特此时完全不想考虑这些，“伊斯坎达尔！——我辛辛苦苦给你生孩子，不是让你拿来做健身器械的！——”他几乎是尖叫着把两个只有三个月大的孩子从α身上抢到怀里，从此以后他便坚决不让伊斯坎达尔独自一人照看孩子。

时间很快又到了12月31日，韦伯总觉得这个日子变得越来越特殊，虽然今年他不需要考虑未知的婚姻，伊斯坎达尔也健康地和自己在一起，甚至多了两个活泼的小生命。他们靠在一起等待0点敲响后的烟火表演，α身上醇厚的红酒香让他觉得安心。当新年的钟声敲响了第一下后，他看到伊斯坎达尔的嘴动了动，但烟火的巨响声让他听不真切。  
“你说什么？”韦伯转头问道。  
“不，没什么。”说着伊斯坎达尔便吻起了怀里的人，“新年快乐。”  
而后伊斯坎达尔将一份礼物交到韦伯手里，那是一份埃尔梅罗教室的认购合同，上面购买人的落款签着伊斯坎达尔的名字，而所属人则写着韦伯.维尔维特。  
“余也没想到这事儿能办的那么顺利。”他挠着鼻子对韦伯解释。  
“你怎么会想着买下来。”韦伯看着合同上的金额吓得不知该说些什么。  
“钱倒不是问题，余总想着你留在马其顿教书实在是浪费才华。”马其顿的学校只是教授一些基础知识，他们主张孩子应该从战斗和实践中学习魔法的深奥。  
“埃尔梅罗家已经沦落到连这么间教室也要变卖了吗？”虽然伊斯坎达尔告诉他很多次，他不需要为埃尔梅罗的衰落感到自责，但韦伯每每听到或看到依旧要为那位天才的结局哀叹。  
“关于这间教室，其实余有另一层打算。”  
“你希望它能成为马其顿在伦敦新的据点，甚至更进一步直接渗透到[钟塔]里。”  
伊斯坎达尔惊喜地看着韦伯，他深绿色的眼眸永远清澈无比，却已经比最初的样子多了一份成熟。“余还希望你来做马其顿在伦敦的代理人。”  
韦伯没感到有多意外，马其顿从不会停止对外扩张的脚步，如果能在[钟塔]安排上自己的人，那或许几代人以后他们真的可以控制那里。

他们在马其顿又住了一年，等到第二年的春天他们才回到伦敦。

希思罗机场内一名2米多高的魁梧大汉正推着一辆全金属加固的重装的双人婴儿车与黑发的男人一起从到达方向向外走。他留着浓密的胡须和张扬的红发，戴着墨镜，穿着简单的T恤和宽松的牛仔裤。与之相反他的身旁走着男人高挑纤细，穿着黑色的成套西装，每一处都看起来一丝不苟，他黑色的及腰长发如绸缎般顺滑，不时地检查婴儿车里的孩子是否有异常。车内两个孩子睡得正香，看起来只有一岁半大，头发均和大汉一样是惹眼的赤红色。

“行李已经提前送到别馆了。”伊斯坎达尔单手推着婴儿车，另一只手牵着自己的Ω。  
“第一次坐飞机可把他俩高兴坏了。”韦伯想起刚上飞机时两个小家伙的闹腾劲，庆幸这回商务舱里只有他们一家四口。  
“可惜了余那辆跑车。”伊斯坎达尔一边开车一边念叨着自己心爱的那辆红色跑车，因为人数的增加而不得不换成现在这两SUV，每每念及都一副肝肠寸断的样子。  
被长途飞行外加一路上两个孩子折腾，韦伯上车后便躺在副驾驶座闭目养神，虽然光是手里的埃尔梅罗教室便已经让他能在那里开课，但或许是和自己较劲，一年内他连着提交了好几篇论文，[钟塔]的讲师邀请也在前两个月寄到了马其顿。

春季开学时一条新闻传遍了[钟塔]上下。衰落的埃尔梅罗家族变卖的矿石科教室被一位神秘的富豪收购，现在埃尔梅罗教室重新开始授课，但课程主要为现代魔法。老师是一个岌岌无名的年轻人，唯一的映像便是他黑色的长发，得体的西装，和嘴边点燃的香烟。  
作为马其顿在伦敦的新代理人，韦伯除了日常要在[钟塔]授课以外还要接管一些当地的生意。伊斯坎达尔恢复原先到每隔一阵便要回马其顿一趟的模式，为了方便韦伯熟悉伦敦的事务便将赫菲派来帮忙。但这位小姐大概不喜欢和书卷气重的人相处，还没满一年便吵着要回马其顿，还说欧迈尼斯之后韦伯便是她最讨厌的人。

实在没有办法，只得把塞琉古调过来，刚来没几天他便发现有人一直在窥探别馆的动静。  
“赫菲既然没发现？”听到塞琉古汇报的韦伯颇为吃惊。  
“大概是知道的，”塞琉古不认为赫菲会毫无察觉，“不过她向来喜欢事情发生的那一刻再解决。”  
“能知道是什么人吗？”他下意识地皱起了眉，自从接管了那么多事这仿佛成了一种习惯，偶尔被伊斯坎达尔看见α便会去戳他的眉心，好叫人把眉头松下来。  
“我再查查。”塞琉古回答的很快，他是个行事稳健的人，原本就是和托勒密互补的性子。

几日后，马其顿伦敦别馆地下室。  
韦伯坐在一张舒适的单人沙发上，身侧塞琉古为首站着几个黑衣大汉，他们的面前一个头被布袋蒙着的女孩，自上而下倒吊着，为了避免她的裙子因重力而造成不雅的景象，还将她的裙子与腿绑在一起。  
摘下头上的布袋，晃眼的灯光让下意识地让女孩眯着眼睛，她看起来只有5岁左右的样子，于下午回住地的途中被塞琉古劫持到这里，身边虽然带着几个保镖却当场被击晕倒地。  
“莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇佐尔缇，”低沉的男声念起她的名字，“作为埃尔梅罗家的未来家主，我不知道你有什么企图要窥探这座住宅。”  
“哈...”莱妮斯看着眼前的男人，他留着黑色的长发交叠着自己修长的双腿，一本正经的样子，但据她之前的了解这个男人是个彻头彻尾的老好人。“我可是您隐藏着的粉丝哦，韦伯.维尔维特先生。”少女调整了自己的呼吸，尽可能地让自己显得足够冷静，如果可以她倒是希望现在的局面能够调转，毕竟这几日她也正准备安排一场别出心裁的会面，只不过是在埃尔梅罗的宅邸，而倒吊着的人应当是眼前端坐着的韦伯。一想到自己的计划落空而自己却被落得招人嘲笑的地步，少女不知为何整个人兴奋起来，这大概就是她劣根性的所在。

韦伯挑了挑眉，据他们获得的情报，埃尔梅罗家族因为肯尼斯的失踪而分崩离析，马其顿和乌鲁克抢夺了大部分家产，众多分家也在掠夺之后脱离。留下一个埃尔梅罗的空名和巨额负债，然而即便是剩余的埃尔梅罗派中，阿奇佐尔缇也算是末流，几经波折后，埃尔梅罗的权力才落到眼前这个少女手上。  
莱妮斯见韦伯不说话，“我只是想要知道，你为何要去做这件事，我想我有知道的权力。”说着少女眯起自己的眼睛。  
“把她放下来吧。”听到对方的回答，韦伯转头让塞琉古放人。  
“这...”塞琉古显然对少女散发着的危险气息有所警惕。  
“没关系的，本来这样的方式就对一名Lady颇为失礼。”韦伯摆了摆手，终于还是让人把莱妮斯放了下来。  
“看吧，这家伙，不论如何伪装自己，一言蔽之，就是个彻头彻尾的老好人。”被松绑的莱妮斯一边揉着自己酸胀的肌肉一边这样想着。然而身上藏着的武器早已被尽数收走，除了韦伯.维尔维特以外其他的人也不像是能轻易战胜，想着自己终归是被人摆了一道，落到这份田地或许老实一点对谁都有好处。  
“明明改了名字也照样能用，为何你要留下埃尔梅罗的名号，”莱妮斯一边整理自己的齐耳短发，一边拍打裙子上的尘土后站起了身。“还是说，你觉得自己对我的兄长，肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿齐博尔德有所亏欠。”莱妮斯这样问不过是想试探对方口风，据她所知韦伯.维尔维特不过是兄长在[钟塔]教书时门下一个无名小辈。  
“......，虽然作为个人我对他毫无好感，但作为魔法师，我为他的才华被白白浪费而感到惋惜。”韦伯沉默了一阵，将自己对肯尼斯失踪的感想说了出来，他的这位老师即便还活着，大概作为魔术师的部分也已经被人剥夺，若是这样或许还是死了更好吧。  
“哈？”在莱妮斯看来，韦伯的回答简直不像是一个正常的魔法师因有的言论，一言蔽之，的确是个老好人，“所以你就让埃尔梅罗教室存续了近两年？”  
“请不要讽刺我，埃尔梅罗的公主，只是勉强运作罢了，况且之前只是收购，直到今年才开始使用。”韦伯没有谦虚，他本人岌岌无名，勉强请了几位在派阀斗争中失败的老师一起才让教室能够正常授课，目前生徒也是少得可怜。  
“咕...”莱妮斯吞了吞口水，“嘛，不论如何你都在这个魑魅魍魉的[钟塔]里让埃尔梅罗教室存续了下来，况且你们应该想要继续存续下去。”莱妮斯大致知道一些马其顿的情况，她自然能够猜测出马其顿背后目的的大概。“那么做一个交易如何？”少女这样提议，“Lord的事情你是知道的吧。”  
“掌管魔术协会最高位的魔术师，谁会不知道。如果失去了lord的地位，也就意味着会被踢出[钟塔]的派阀。”这是[钟塔]里每个人都知道的法则。  
“没错，作为埃尔梅罗家Lord的地位是绝对的。暂且作为妥协方案由我来继承，但无论如何我都年纪尚幼。”说着莱妮斯将手放到自己胸前，“能请你在我成年之前，帮忙守住埃尔梅罗的君主地位吗？而作为交换，马其顿可以在这个时间段里借用埃尔梅罗的名义。”  
“你就不怕我得到名号以后直接杀掉你吗？莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇佐尔缇。”这听起来几乎是个荒唐的交易，莱妮斯手里为数不多的底牌已经被她打出，然而她只能赌，赌眼前这个人无论如何都是个老好人，如果不行她或许很快就要带着风烛残落的埃尔梅罗去死了。  
“前提是马其顿要帮忙还清埃尔梅罗的债务，以及恢复埃尔梅罗的刻印...”  
“我不建议您答应这场交易。”塞琉古打断了两人的谈话，“我们没有埃尔梅罗也可以进入钟塔。”债务并不是关键，只是刻印现在大概在乌鲁克的手里，若是答应下来他们往后与乌鲁克之间必有一场摩擦。  
“但这会花上数倍的时间。况且，伊斯坎达尔大概也会喜欢这么有趣的事情。”韦伯知道塞琉古的言下之意，先不说乌鲁克光是债务的数额已经能让人乍舌，他重新看向莱妮斯说道，“但我有个要求。”韦伯站起了身走到少女的面前。  
“嗯？”莱妮斯眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前的人。  
“在埃尔梅罗后面加上二世，适合埃尔梅罗的只有老师本人而已。”顿了顿他又补充道“对我个人而言，太过沉重。”  
“我还以为你很讨厌兄长呢。”莱妮斯不解地歪着头。  
“作为个人而言，的确不喜欢。但我已经说过，作为魔术师，我尊敬他。”说着韦伯便头也不回地离开了地下室。韦伯.维尔维特的人生才刚刚开始，他是马其顿家主的配偶，也是辅佐他的臣子，和其他人一样帮助这位霸者完成他的伟业。  
“好哟，我亲爱的兄长大人。”莱妮斯勾开一个笑容，如自言自语般，轻不可闻地这样说着。  
-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的您


End file.
